Please Keep Chasing Me
by Tellebell
Summary: Klaus had never been known to care for any creature but himself. Then he meets Amity Petrova, a simple human girl & the thought to be x10 Great Granddaughter of Katherine Petrova and feels a pull towards her like he has never felt. Who is this girl? She has secrets that she doesn't even know and only one woman holds the key to help Amity find out the secrets of her past. Klaus/OC
1. And just who might you be?

A knock echoed throughout the large house and Elena froze from her journey up the stairs. She hadn't been expecting anyone and with Klaus running with a headlock on Stephan she didn't know what to except anymore.

She took short strides towards the door before taking a deep breath and hesitantly opening it. Behind it there was small girl, maybe 5'3 at most, her hair was long and golden softly blowing in the wind, and her eyes; a deeper blue then the ocean, "Amity!" Elena squealed in surprise as she pulled the girl inside, with a welcoming hug.

"Elena, why are you so surprised did Jeremy not tell you I was coming?" She grinned and released her grip from Amity with an eye roll. Of course Jeremy would leave out such an important piece of information, he had been a little on edge lately.

"Come on Amity, we're talking about Jeremy!" Amity giggled and accepted Elena's help on dragging her things upstairs to the guest bedroom. "I'm heading over my boyfriend's house, would you like to come meet his brother?"

"Sure," she said hopping off of the bed and adjusting her jean shorts, "but just the brother? I was hoping to meet the man that has been keeping my cousin in check."

Amity winked at Elena before leading down the stairs, leaving Elena to frown at the thought of Stefan running around being Klaus' puppet. It was an odd combination, Amity and Elena. They were blood cousins, which meant that some of the Petrova blood ran through Amity. You would never guess it; she didn't have large brown almond eyes, or dark hair like the Petrovas. She didn't know how important she really was much like Elena never did.

"Amity, before we go inside," Elena paused as she turned off the car and gathered her thoughts, "Just don't take anything Damon say's to seriously, He's a little….blunt. He might scare you."

"Oh." Amity scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, but nodded anyways. She hadn't expected Elenas, Boyfriends' brother to be a creep, but thats what Elena was making him out to be.

Elena walked up to the front door and entered the home without even a knock, "Damon!"

There wasn't a sound or sign that anyone was even home but Elena had a look on her face that looked like she knew better, "Oh my god!"

Elena turned and glared at Damon as he grinned at Amity, casually sipping his dark red liquid. She walked up throwing her arm around Amity's shoulder, "Could you not scare my cousin like that?"

"Cousin?" He to the last gulp of his red liquid and sat the glass on the table beside him, "You don't even look related, is she from your adopted side."

Elena gritted her teeth together and sighed, "No, actually. This is Amity, Amity Petrova."

Damon looked just a little more dead as he choked on the air he had just gasped in, "Wait, wait, wait. Petrova? As in like...Petrova, Petrova? No way."

"Yes Damon! Petrova!" Elena yelled trying to silence his rant, but he wasn't letting up.

"Elena, you let her come to Mystic falls." He sounded like he couldn't believe Elenas actions which confused Amity, "What happened to protecting family? Not handing them death on a silver platter."

"She's been a Petrova her whole life Damon." Elena grumbled at him as Amity glanced between the two as if they were insane, "Every time she visited Mystic falls when she was younger, I promise she was a Petrova."

"Yes, Elena I know that, but she was a kid then," He scanned his eyes over Amity's face, "She's a grown woman now, she could be a problem, Elena, she could be in danger."

Amity rolled her eyes at the two and silenced their rant with her own, "Okay 1 stop saying Petrova! And 2 yeah my last name is Petrova, big whoop? I don't get what the big deal is, you act is if my last name has a death wish."

Damon shook his head and took a step forward, circling the tiny blonde. If only Amity knew that her last name really did have a death wish, "She doesn't know anything does she, Elena."

Elena glared at him, meeting his icy blue eyes, but shrugged it off. He was right Amity didn't know anything, especially not what being a Petrova would mean for her, "No, she doesn't."

"Well let me tell you a little bit about yourself," He stopped in front of Amity looking down into her deep blue eyes, "Ami-"

Before he could even finish saying Amity's name, Elena had her hands on his back pushing him to another room, "Damon, can I talk to you in private? This will just be a second, Amity."

Damon grinned back at Elena, "Doesn't look like I have much of a choooice." Amity heard Elena grunt and watched as she slammed the door, closing off Amity from their conversation.

Amity didn't understand what the big deal was; she was a Petrova, yes. That didn't mean much did it? It was just a last name and in her whole 18 years of life, no one had ever said it was a last name that held secrets. She was broke from her thoughts when a melodic knock rang through the house. She didn't know if she should answer it, after all it wasn't her home. The person knocked again and Amity figured that neither Elena nor Damon was going to drop their conversation in the other room to answer it.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, slowly making her way to the door, "I guess I'll get it then, huh?"

She bit her lip while swinging open the large wooden door and looked up to see a tal man with blue eyes and short hair that had a slight curl to it. He was beautiful. He looked her up and down at first he seemed confused, he had never seen her around Mystic falls, and he thought he had seen everyone. The smirk slowly grew on his face as he leaned against the doorway, "And just who might you be?"

His accent made her eyes melt into her head, but at the same time she was extremely intimidated. Before she could even make a noise Damon was their pushing Amity behind him, "What do you want, Klaus?"

Klaus grinned, his dimples showing for the first time as he peeked around Damon at Amity, "Well at first I didn't want anything," Damon moved his arm back pushing Amity away from the door and out of site, "But now it seems I do."

"Who her?" Damon jabbed his thumb back towards inside the house, "She's nothing special, just a dainty little human."

"Does that Dainty little human have a name?" Klaus was fighting to know more about Amity, which confused Damon because usually he didn't want to know about anyone unless it concerned Elena; his precious little doppelganger.

"Amity." Damon stated smugly and crossed his arms, smirking at the original.

"Last?" Klaus' eyebrows rose with the question.

"Seriously Klaus, what did you come here for?" Damon was getting irritated, and he didn't understand how Klaus could automatically sense that something about Amity was special. She didn't look like a Petrova; she wasn't a vampire, or a witch. She was just Elena's cousin.

Suddenly Klaus eyes began to dilate as he tried to work through the vervain in Damons system to compel him, "What is Amity's' last name?"

Klaus broke the ice of vervain in Damon's system smirking as he replied with a monotone, robotic voice, "Petrova."

Klaus looked shocked for a moment, before he composed himself and looked straight into Damon's eyes, only this time offering a deal, "I'll give you Stefan, if you give me Amity."


	2. And what was that, love?

"Damon, no please stop!" Elena trailed behind Damon as he walked down the hall way, a strong grip on Amity arm as he dragged here to the living room, "Let her go."

"Elena, she will be fine." Damon rolled his eyes, and pulled Amity away from Elena's reaching hands.

"No she won't; He's a monster Damon!" He stopped and turned to look into her teary eyes, "He will hurt her."

Damon sighed and glanced at Amity who stayed silent, she didn't know what to think or say, "Do you really think that Klaus would give Stefan back to us in trade for her and then kill her?"

Elena wiped her tears and shook her head, "No, she's just all I really have left that is actually part of me."

"Elena," Amity yanked her arm from Damon's grasp and stepped to Elena, wrapping her arms around her, "What's going on?"

Amity tried her best to stay calm for Elena's sake, "You want to know what's going on?" Damon asked, his eyes brows perking up at her and his blue eyes bugging out, "This is what's going on."

Amity stared with wide eyes as his fangs elongated and his eyes changed colors with bloody veins extending around them, "What are you?"

Her first instinct was to shield Elena, but Elena gripped her shoulders shaking her head, "No Amity, you don't have to be scared of him. We just need to explain a few things to you."

Amity was guided to sit on the couch and Elena sat beside he as Damon poured himself a drink, "Well go ahead Elena, if anyone needs to explain to her what's going on, it should be you."

Elena nodded and placed a hand on top of Amity's, "Amity, plain and simple…he's a vampire," Amity's eyebrows scrunched together and she tried her hardest not believe what she was hearing, but she knew this wasn't a joke, "Believe it or not he is the good guy. Stefan, my boyfriend, Klaus took him as price for saving Damon when he was bitten by a werewolf…are you following me?"

Amity sucked her top lip before nodding her head, "Yes, go on."

"I'm supposed to be dead. I'm the doppelganger of Katherine Petrova," She paused after saying her name, to let it sink in, "Klaus is trying to make more hybrids like him and order to do that, he needs my blood. I'm not trying to scare you, but…Klaus is practically indestructible. Now why Damon is trying to trade you for Stefan, I have no idea." Elena stated as she glared at Damon.

"I'm not trying to, Elena. I am going to," He looked at Amity and took a sip of his drink, "And you're going to go with him."

Amity stood up and eyed Damon, "Why? It's so much easier for him to hurt me then it would be for him to hurt Stefan."

"Yes," He said circling her, "but we need Stefan. We need him to help fight Klaus, and protect Elena. You'd be with Klaus maybe an hour before Stefan and I made a plan to get you back and then Klaus would have nothing to use against us."

Elena looked surprised, "Since when do you come up with good plans on your own?"

"Eh, it's something new I just learned, it's a good talent to have." He grinned pouring himself more of his drink.

"Hold on, wait." Amity said, glancing between Damon and Elena, "Don't smile like everything is just fine and dandy. What does Klaus want with me?"

Damon shrugged and kept his annoying smirk on his face. He placed his glass on the table as a knock was heard throughout the house, "Who knows? Your ride's here."

Amity didn't budge and gave Elena a fearful look, "So you're just going to send me away with one of the most powerful, indestructible vampires ever?"

She stared Damon, down and her mind was screaming at her to smack the smile off of his face, "Yup, that's what we're going to do." Another knock echoed through the house, "Come on Amity, he's getting impatient; that's never a good thing with Klaus."

He put his hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the room and towards the front door, "You promise you guys will come for me soon?"

He nodded and opened the door, "I'm not one for promises, but this is an exception."

"There's my girl." Amity turned around to face Klaus who was once again leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face, but this time a young man occupied the space beside him. Amity didn't understand Klaus; she hadn't even spoken one word to him. "I hope you're not plotting against me, Damon." He leaned in as close as he could and whispered, "You know you'll never win."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon rolled his eyes pushing Amity out towards him, "Take her and leave."

Amity turned to Elena and gave one last longing glance before Klaus wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her forward. They both froze and closed their eyes as Images from one another's life flashed through their minds, Amity winced watching everything Klaus had been through in his life of 1,000 years. They both slowly opened their eyes and stared at each other as everyone else peeked at them with confused faces, "And what was _**that**_, love?" Klaus asked putting his arm around Amity's shoulder.

"Okay can someone just explain to me what just happened?" Damon asked glancing between the two. Amity stood frozen as her mind kept running through everything she had seen.

"No it's none of your business, Damon." Klaus smirked and turned towards Amity capturing her eyes with his, "Goodnight." Amity's eyes immediately closed and all her weight dropped into Klaus's arm that was around her shoulder and he lifted her legs up, holding her close to his chest.

"Stefan, where are you going? You can come home now." Elena finally spoke up as she eyed Stefan curiously. He had begun walking away with Klaus who held Amity securely to his chest, making sure he didn't wake her up.

Stefan was yet to speak, Klaus answered for him, "Elena, I said I would give you Stefan for Amity, yes. However, I did not say that he would want to comeback when given the option."

Damon stepped out of the door and watched as Klaus walked to the Black SUV and placed Amity in the backseat, "That's cheating, Klaus! That is so cheating!"

Klaus smiled at Damon, "Not my problem, sir." He got into the front seat of the car and quickly drove away from the Salvatore home leaving an extremely outwitted Damon behind.

Damon glanced over his shoulder at Elena who had a scowl on her face, "So much for you newly learned talent."

* * *

><p><strong>So I have updated my profile which has character pictures on it, so go check it out (: Thanks for the reviews, their should be another chapter out tomorrow 3 Im going to make a trailer for the story tomorrow as well if I have the time so be on the look out lovelies!<strong>


	3. What does that even mean?

Klaus pulled up in front of an old antique shop, pausing to look into the backseat to make sure Amity was still asleep, "Klaus, what are we doing here?"

"I need explanations, Stefan," he said rolling his eyes at the man in the seat next to him, "And the only person who can give me those is Denika."

He got out of the car and opened the back door, pulling Amity into his arms, holding her against his chest and shutting the car door with his foot, "Denika? Who is she?"

They walked towards the building and Klaus cursed at the bell on the door that rung when they walked inside, "A witch."

Klaus placed Amity on one of the antique couches inside of the store and Stefan sat in the chair diagonal from her, twirling a dagger in his hand, "What exactly do you need an explanation for? You've got your hybrids all found out, you killed Mikael. What is the point of her?" He gestured towards Amity and they both paused as she rolled on the couch, but fell back asleep. Klaus didn't need her to wake up right now; he needed answers before he could deal with her. What really needed to do was break the ice and get Amity to talk to him.

"Shut up will you? Denika, come out, come out, I need your assistance sweetheart." Klaus called out circling around the store.

"I thought I told you not to come to me when you needed help with your little hybrids or anything at all. You're trouble." A tall mixed woman with long black hair suddenly appeared behind the counter and Klaus spun to greet her with a grin.

"Ah there you are, love." He walked towards the counter leaning on his elbows towards her, "This isn't about my hybrids, it's on a more personal level."

"Oh is it?" She cocked her eyebrow and smirked, something personal that Klaus was going to open up about? She wanted to hear this. "Talk to me."

He glanced back at Stefan who was still playing with the dagger and then looked back at Denika, "I need to talk to you in private."

Denika walked from behind the counter and gestured for Klaus to follow her into a room that had a desk. She sat down behind it, propping her feet on the edge and eyed Klaus as he sat down across from her, "So what is effecting _you_ on a personal level? This has **got** to be good."

He glared at her and sighed leaning back, "That girl out their-"

She cut him off, "Ohh a girl, Klaus? Hmm that is so not like you!"

"Just listen." He said taking a deep, pausing breath, "When I met her I felt this strong connection, I was immediately gravitating towards her." He scrunched his eyebrows together with frustration, "Then I touched her hand, and I saw her life. Her whole life Denika and she saw mine. Is she something supernatural that I just can't tell?"

She stared at Klaus for a moment before smiling and unpropping her feet from the desk, "Oh Klaus," She reached forward and grabbed his hand, "That girl is as human as it gets, I couldn't pull any energy from her if it killed me." She chuckled.

"Then what was it? I don't like walking around with someone else memories in my head and knowing that they have all my memories too." He ripped his hand away from hers letting out a frustrated growl.

"She's your mate." Denika stated simply. Klaus eyes snapped up to meet hers and he searched for any amusement that would tell him this was a joke; there was none.

"What does that even mean?" He was starting to get angry and Denika was getting intimidated. This would be a problem for Klaus, having a tiny human relying on him. Denika knew that if she got Klaus to upset, he could kill her in an instant. "And don't try and pull some twilight shit on me."

"She's your mate, Klaus. She is the love of your life whether you wanted one or not." She paused to think, "Its part of your werewolf side, there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Well what do I do with her?" He asked his eyes bugging out at her. Klaus hadn't loved a human for at least 1,000 years and now he wasn't even given the choice if he wanted to or not, he** had** to.

"What do you mean what do you do with her?" She got up and walked around the desk, leaning against it in front of him scowling at him. He probably thought he could just get rid of Amity and this would all go away. "You love her, turn her, marry her, or make babies with her! Hell Klaus, I don't know, I'm not you. Just remember if you choose to ignore the fact that she is your mate, that thing pulling you towards her will only get stronger."

"I don't understand she's not a werewolf; she can't be my mate." He stood up and looked at her with a flustered face.

"It doesn't matter, Klaus. You better prepare yourself, there are going to be times you'll want to rip her head off, but you'll never be able to do it, and that will piss you off even more." She said smirking and walked around him to exit the room, she stopped and turned to him one last time before opening the door, "I forgot to mention, she's the only Woman on this earth who will be able to carry a hybrid baby, lucky you found her, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Amity woke up on an unfamiliar couch and squinted at the man sitting diagonal from her, "Stefan, am I back home already?"<p>

She sat up, running her hand through her hair and glanced around at the large room she was in that was full of antiques, "Ha, you're never going to get to go home. Apparently there is something special about you."

"What?" She asked standing up, "I thought Klaus was taking me and giving you back."

Stefan watched as she walked over to the counter and peaked down the hallway where a closed door was, "Yeah, well I didn't want to go back. Damon's plans always back fire."

Amity hopped on the counter and watched as Stefan chuckled and then took the dagger in his hand and drug it down his finger. It healed immediately and he retraced it once again, letting it heal. Her head snapped over to the door once it opened and a tall black woman walked out. Stefan had stopped tracing cuts on his hands and looked back towards the hallway.

"You guys be out of here before midnight and lock my doors." She said to Stefan and loud enough for Klaus to hear. Then she turned to Amity and took her hand smiling, "Good luck, Amity."

Amity's face was confused as she watched Denika leave. She suddenly felt a presence from beside her and looked over to see Klaus; she rolled her eyes at him and immediately became mute.

"Ouch Amity the silent treatment is really hurting my feelings." He stated sarcastically, smirking at her as she avoided his eyes, "You were a cute baby by the way, your brothers are wonderful. It's brilliant that they gave you a phobia of worms just by putting them in your hair when you were little." Amity placed her lips in a thin line trying not to smile at the memory. She missed being little and running around in the backyard with her brothers, "Come on Amity, you have to talk to me!" More silence, she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Klaus, she hates you." Klaus ignored Stefan's words and kept his eyes on Amity.

"If you don't talk to me, I'll be forced to say things that will make you uncomfortable." She still stayed silent so Klaus grinned pushing away from his lean on the counter and standing right in front of Amity whom was still seated onto of the counter ; Alright then. "Amity, do you know what's better then sex?" His smirk was wider as her ocean blue eyes snapped up to meet his lighter ones, "Sex with a hybrid."

She stared at him for a minute noticing that the twinkle in his eye and the smirk on his face never left. He was the type of person to get a kick out of hurting people or making them uncomfortable, "Well good for you. I'm glad you know how to work it." She said reaching out and trying to push him away from her, but it did no good.

Klaus wasn't smirking anymore, a full blown smile had broken out on his face; dimples and all, "Oh she speaks," Klaus chuckled looking back at Stefan who was smiling at Amity as well, "And she is a smartass."

* * *

><p><strong>So i'm working on my trailer for this story right now. I need a good song to put in it, I was thinking of where the lonely ones roam or Human emotion by digital daggers but im not really sure. Could you guys let me know what you think and if you have any good songs that will fit and go with the beat of this story maybe even a song by Safety suit (: I also put up character pictures on my profile? Check those out!<strong>

**Let me know if you like the plot of this story as well please, im curious as to what you all think.**

**BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Justice (: I updated because of you my dear, I hope it's greatttt! **


	4. You killed your own family?

"Who was that woman?" Amity asked. She was currently sitting in the front seat of the car next to Klaus, "She looked so familiar."

"Her name is Denika, she's a witch." Klaus replied glancing towards her. He was starting to feel that pull again, the more he tried to deny it the stronger it got. Every time he looked at Amity, she would remind him of someone, but he could never find a face. "I don't see how you would know her. She's not really social to anyone outside of the supernatural creatures."

"Amity have I met you before?" Stefan asked leaning forward in the backseat.

She glanced back at him, he looked familiar too. She felt like all of these people she was meeting today she had met sometime in her life, but it didn't make any sense. She was only 18 years old, she was rarely in Mystic falls, and she had never once seen picture of these people. Why did she feel so connected to them all? "I really don't know. I feel like I know you, I feel like I know you both." She said glancing at Klaus, "Especially you Niklaus."

He scrunched his eyebrows together at her and Stefan did the same, "How did you know my name is Niklaus?"

Amity bit her lip and looked away from them both; how _did_ she know his name is Niklaus? "Maybe I heard Damon or Elena say it."

She could see Stefan and Klaus give each other strange looks from the corner of her eye. There was this weird feeling she was having towards Klaus, she felt like he was feeling a big hole in her life. This was odd to her because she had just met him. "Amity, where did you live before you came to Mystic Falls?"

"I live in Chicago," She said staring out the window, "But I just graduated and I'm thinking about moving to Mystic Falls for Elena; things are getting so hard for her."

She glared at Klaus, knowing he was the reason for Elena's troubles, "Have you ever met Katherine Petrova?"

Stefan had a curious look on his face and Amity shook her head turning to him, he seemed to be playing 20 questions with her, "No, who is she?"

"Just a woman, you're probably related to her in someone way." Amity's eyebrows rose at the news of another family member she didn't know about.

"Yeah," Klaus chuckled pulling up in front of a large mansion like home, "Wait until you meet that one, love; you're going to love her." He said sarcastically, "I hope you won't mind watching her die."

After he said that Amity got a strange vision in her head of seeing Elena dangling from the ceiling of an old home, a rope tied around her neck. She had committed suicide and Amity saw herself running up to Elena begging for her to be alive. "Amity are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped over to meet Stefan's and she could feel Klaus' eyes burning into the side of her head, "Yeah, I just…imagined Elena hanging herself, we were dressed weird, and it freaked me out."

He looked surprised as he tilted his head to the side, "That's how Katherine killed herself in 1492. You say you saw yourself with her?"

Amity took a deep breath and looked away from his again, "I don't want to talk about it, can we just…"

She gestured to the house and Stefan nodded, "Oh, yeah." He slid out of the backseat and opened the door for Amity to get out.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you only got one?" Elena crossed her arms scowling at Damon.<p>

"Exactly what it sounds like, Elena, I could only get one of the coffins." He sounded like he was getting an attitude with her and she really wanted to slap him at the moment, "I managed to get the one that is locked."

"Well at least you were smart enough to get that one." She growled, taking a seat on the couch next to Bonnie.

"Don't worry," He said waving his hand at her, pouring himself a drink. It seemed like the only thing he ever did was drink, "I'm sure it is important enough to Klaus, he should give Amity back for it."

Bonnie side from beside Elena and shook her head, "No you guys, I don't think it will be."

Elena scooted away from Bonnie a little and turned to her, putting her hand on her shoulder, "Bonnie, what do you mean? Tell us what you know."

Bonnie nodded and looked up at Elena, "When I was in the old mansion with Damon, the spirits told me something about Amity."

"Well come on witch, spit it out." Bonnie glared at Damon and for a moment he felt an intense pain in his head and hunched over in pain, "Bonnie, stop!"

She did, but continued to glare at him. She allowed him to catch his breath, "Amity is Klaus' mate."

"What?" Elena looked at Damon who probably held the same expression as her, "What does that even mean?"

"It means their soul mates, Elena." She shook her head, "He's not going to give her up for anything." Before Damon and Elena could speak Bonnie spoke up, revealing one more fact about Amity, "At first I thought Amity might be Katherine's Great however many times granddaughter."

"Yeah, "Elena nodded at her, "That's what we all thought."

She shook her head sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth, "That's not it, she's related to Katherine in a different way, a much stronger way."

* * *

><p>"What are these?" Amity asked Klaus, glancing up out him as she ran her hand over one of the coffins.<p>

"Their coffins, love." He said smirking at her, "You said you recently graduated."

She rolled her eyes at him, resisting the urge to smile at anything he says, "Thank you, Klaus" She glared, "I meant, what is inside of them?"

"My family," Her eyes were wide and she almost wanted to apologize to him, "Don't worry though, I killed them."

"You killed your own family?" She circled the coffin making sure that there was something blocking him from her.

"Relax there not really dead." He smiled at her and Amity had noticed that Stefan had disappeared from site, "If I pull the dagger that is in their heart out, they'll come back. You can't kill an original, sweetheart."

"Oh." She said glancing over at the man who rolled in the last coffin.

"One of them is missing though, the most important one." He said frowning and running his hand over one of them as well.

"Who is inside of it?" He stopped and turned to look into her eyes.

"I don't know, it's locked, there might not even be a person in there. Maybe a weapon, but either way I want it. "Nobody knew that Klaus didn't even know what was in that coffin. You wouldn't know that by how much he fights for no one to have it, but for all he knew it could be someone who could destroy him.

"You've got your family back, finally." Klaus turned to smirk at the man, who Amity had never seen before they had gotten here, "You going to open them?"

"Not quite yet," He stated, walking towards the front door as Amity followed, "I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

The man trailed behind them and Amity stopped behind Klaus when the man spoke, "What business?"

Before Klaus could answer the man groaned in agony and fell to the ground. Behind him was a man with short brown hair, holding his bloody heart is his hand. Amity covered her mouth in terror, absent mindedly gripping Klaus' arm from beside him, "So Niklaus."

Klaus' face was completely surprised as the man walked towards him with the heart in his hand, "Elijah."

"What did I miss?" Elijah asked shrugging and dropping the heart. He glanced over at Amity and his face softened, "Eleiona?"

He was looking straight at Amity and she looked up at Klaus confused, "Who is he talking about?"

"Leo, you don't remember me? And you're human." He looked at her as if he couldn't believe it. She looked at Elijah, shaking her head.

"I don't know who you are talking about." He bit his lip and tilted his head to the side, "My name is Amity."

"My god, what did she do to you?" Elijah stepped towards her but Klaus pushed Amity behind him shielding her from his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I updated again, I got bored and just had Elijah running threw my head. i thought what the hell, why don't I put the ending of last episode into my story I need some Elijah in here. I apologize if my story is a little to different from the show, I don't want you guys to have to read out everysingle episode of the Vampire diaries and the only thing that is different is some girl is lingering around lol This story will be barley if at all like the show, so get ready this is just the beginning I have big plans.<strong>

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I made a trailer/promo for you guys. it's not the best, I know but I was bored and I know people like to see trailers of stories so I made one (: If any of you guys have a talent for making banners could you grace me with one? Im terrible at it and I love banners 3 (:**

**I Hope you birthday was great yesterday, Justice. I'm glad my story made you smile! I love all my readers, you guys are great. Alot of people are silent and choose not to review, I just want you to know im super greatful that you take the time to review my story. I work hard to try and come up with new twists and im glad you all like them (:**


	5. How do you know?

Amity didn't remember anything after that, everything was blank. She woke up snuggled underneath the covers of a big king sized bed in a room with deep red walls ,"Klaus."

He was laying on his back to the left of her staring up at the ceiling, "Yes, love?"

She turned on her side to face him and eyed his profile. He was a beautiful man; it was hard to believe he had been walking the earth for over a thousand years. The stubble that was always on his face suited him will and the light brown hair with a slight curl made it even better. She didn't care if she didn't know much of anything about him, she was just happy that he was a vampire. If he weren't she would have never gotten to meet him, and what would the modern day world be like without Klaus. She wondered if anyone ever thought about how these vampires would have been dead if they weren't ever turned. "Who was that man and why did he call me Eleiona?"

Klaus sighed and rolled on his side as well to look at her, "That's my brother, Elijah. Don't worry about him, he's met so many people in his life; He's probably just confused."

For a moment as she watched Klaus roll to face her she had and Image of him with slicked back hair and suit graced his body. He was smiling at her and reached out to run his fingers through her hair, which was in long loose curls and red lipstick graced her lips. She noticed a glint on his left hand and noticed that band was wrapped around his ring finger.

Amity snapped out of it and boldly reached out to grab his left hand. She noticed his hands were much larger than hers as she traced the empty spot on his ring finger, "Empty."

Klaus eyes her curiously and moved his hand away from hers, cupping her jaw. He used his thumb to caress her cheek bone, "How do you know?"

She absent mindedly tilted her head into his touch and scrunched her eyebrows together, "Know what?"

He removed his hand from her cheek and the cold air made the warmth it once had disappear. He moved his hand up to his neck pulling at the thin silver chain; it popped out from underneath his shirt. There it was, a large silver wedding band hanging from the chain, just like the one she had just seen.

"How did you know about this?" He asked, his grey eyes peeking up at her.

"I don't know," She reached forward and held the ring, caressing it with her thumb, "I just thought about it being on your finger."

"I don't understand how you know about these things." She could hear the frustration and feel the desperation in his voice. She was seeing a side of Klaus that no one had probably seen before, well except for the person that gave him that ring.

"Who were you married to?" She didn't want to pry, but she wanted to know. She needed to understand him.

He shook his head and sighed, shoving the chain with the ring on it back underneath his shirt, "I was never married, I just looked down one day and it was on my finger."

She bit her lip scanning his face, it was then when she realized who close they were in that big bed. They were practically breathing each other's air, but neither of them seemed to mind, "You kept it though."

He sat up and grinned, her eyes following for him, "Yes I did, Love."

She sat up as well, crossing her legs. That doesn't make any sense, he kept it. "Why?"

His grin turned into a closed lip smile as he stared into her eyes, "Because it feels important to me." Amity stared back into his eyes and couldn't help but notice the admiration for her they held. Like he was talking about the ring, he was talking about her.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, look who it is!" Damon grinned as Stefan made his way into the living room, "I thought you were to bust being Klaus' little puppet."<p>

Stefan glared at Damon and sat down on the couch, clasping his hands together, "Actually I was doing it for good reason, I wanted to find out where he was keeping the Coffins."

Damon's eyebrows perked up as he smirked, "And?" He said smartly, staring at Stefan.

"_And_," Stefan said staring back, "He's not even trying to hide them. Isn't that weird?"

"Neh, I think he is more concerned about that locked coffin." Damon sat opposite of Stefan and propped his feet on the table, "That I just so happen to have."

Stefan shook his head, smiling at his brother. Of course Damon stole Klaus' most prized possession, surprise, surprise, "Are we going to use that to get Amity back."

"Well," Damon sighed, "We _were, _but then freaking Amity just **had** to go and end up being Klaus's mate." Damon chuckled, "What are the _odds?"_

Stefans eyes scrunched together as he leaned forward on his knees, "His mate?"

"Yep, Amity is his mate Stefan." Damon grinned and of course took a sip of the glass of alcohol that made its way into his hand, "You know, his soul mate, the love of his life, his future wife, there his swimmers are supposed to go, the future Hybrid mom-"

Stefan cut him off, "Okay Damon, I get it. That is just to much."

Damon grinned again and shrugged, "Well you asked, brother. I was just giving you an answer!"

"So we're not getting Amity back?" Stefan asked, trying to clarify the situation that Amity and Elena's feelings were now in.

"Nope," Damon said shaking his head, "We certainly are not." Damons eyes perked out and the right side of his mouth lifted, "Unless we threaten him that we will use Bonnies witchy skills on that Coffin, Yes! Im good, I am so good." Stefan eyed Damon as he stood up and left the room, leaving the dust of his glorious plan behind.

Stefan shook his head and leaned it on the back of the couch staring up at the ceiling, "Yeah, that will never work."

* * *

><p>Klaus had Disappeared of to somewhere else in the house, probably hanging with his precious dead, coffined family. Amity wasn't scared of Klaus and she no longer felt threatened by him, but she missed Elena. She knew Elena missed her as well. She took it upon herself to hop out of the bed and sneak her way downstairs, she made it to the front door before peeking around and finally opened it to freedom. She didn't want to be obvious and start walking down the street where Klaus would surely look first. Instead she decided to be the stupid girl that goes into the woods. She was cautious as she allowed her instincts to guide her through the forest, that is before she heard a crack from behind her.<p>

She quickly whipped around to face where the noise came from. A man was standing their with a smirk on his face, his eyes a dark brown and his hair blonder than Amitys own, "Why would a pretty little human like you, come into a forest all. By. Yourself?" He asked playfully, now she was intimidated.

"I-I-I…." She couldn't get anything else out.

"I I I…" He mocked her, "Don't understand what you mean." He grinned stepping towards, that's when she saw his teeth were elongated, He was a thirsty vampire. His veins were sticking out from his eyes extremely far.

He had her backed against a tree and pretty soon Amity wouldn't have a throat anymore. She moved her foot back to get more distance from him but ended stepping on a pointed, jagged rock that cut right through her shoe. "Shit." She muttered, the vampire smelled her blood and made an immediate move for her neck. Before he could sink his grinning teeth into her neck, he was ripped away from her in a flash.

She looked over to see Klaus with a death grip on the vampires throat, "That was a really bad Idea." He grinned before leaning down and whispering into the other vampires ear, "Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with the hybrids mate?"

His eyes widened as he stumbled over his words, "Hy-hybrid?"

"Hybrid." Klaus grinned before slamming the Vampire into the tree that had a thick branch sticking out. The vampire immediately caught fired and the disappeared into the air. Klaus was Immediatley infront of Amity scooping her in to his arms, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt worse than this." He gestured to her foot.

"Like you care." She muttered as she saw the house appear in view, but he was walking them towards the car.

"Like you know anything." He said rolling his eyes. He laid her down in the backseat , and climbed in as well and hovered over her, "Drink my blood."

She shook her head, "No." He bit into his arm anyways and placed it over her mouth, allowing his blood to flow down Amitys throat.

"Good girl." He grinned and kissed her forehead, then caught her eyes to compel her, "Go to sleep."

He couldn't resist kissing her cheek before climbing out of the backseat and shutting the door. He got into the car and glanced back at Amity, she was trying to fight his compulsion. He grinned as she yawned and turned onto her side, her eyes slowly closing. He loved her already, how was that possible?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again (: I updated for you guys! I hope you like it, im trying to build Amity's and Klaus's relationship and I hope im doing okay with that! Tell me what you think (: Im sorry I didn't have time to revise this so I hope their arn't to many mistake im really sorry if their are. I enjoy writing this sotry and I think thats the most important part of writing and I appreciate that you guys like it. I wish I could respong to your reviews, that would be fun!<strong>


	6. Don't I get to be remembered?

"How does she know these things?" Klaus said through clenched teeth as he leaned over the counter towards Denika, he was speaking an angry soft tone to make sure Amity didn't wake up, but he still got his frustrated point across, "I don't understand, Denika. If she is human she wouldn't know what she knows."

"And what exactly does she know Klaus?" She mumbled, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"She knew my name was Niklaus before anyone told her, she knew how Katherine killed herself, and she knew about my ring." He said pulling his necklace out of his shirt.

"So? That doesn't mean anything; maybe she just has really good instincts." Klaus grumbled and glanced back at Amity. She was curled in a ball on the couch with a blanket draped over her.

"No, that's no it all." He sighed deeply, "Everyone wants her now. Elijah thinks she some girl named Eleiona and the Salvatore brothers want her to make that stupid doppelganger happy."

Denikas eyes snapped up to meet Klaus's as she spoke, "Elijah? He is awake, what did he say to you about her?"

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows together, "Nothing, why does it matter?" She stayed silent, "What do you know?"

"Damn it, Klaus." She stood up behind the counter with a look on her face that was unreadable, "You're messing it up all over again, this is what you wanted. You wanted to protect her."

He wanted to say something back but she stormed off down the hallway into her office to quick. What did she mean this is what he wanted? That doesn't make any sense.

He stood up straight and turned to stare at Amity for a moment. She frustrated him; he was always good at reading people and knowing that they are hiding something. She knew all these things, but genuinely didn't know why she knew them unless she was a good liar. He hated when people lied to him, he would let her get away with a lot of things that he wouldn't let a lot of people even think about doing, but lying would cross the line. That's why he felt the urge to rip Denikas head off the moment he sensed she was hiding something, but his mind screamed for him not to; she was the only one that could give him answers.

He walked over to Amity and sat on the edge of the couch where her stomach was curled in. His eyes scanned her face he had known her less than a week, but he felt like she had been around him for centuries. Her face held a beauty that was hard to pinpoint, it wasn't a beauty that you could normally find in modern day society. He reached out and stroked her cheek; she began to mumble in her sleep, "Rebekah your brother is getting along with Stefan."

Klaus's eyes widened and he decided to take her state in advantage, "Eleiona?"

She shifted in her sleep with a sigh, "Klaus, it's not funny that Stefan made that guy drink his own wife's blood, that's just terrible."

Klaus had his hand on her shoulder staring down at her when he saw her eyes flutter open, "Holy shit."

Amity shot up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What?" She asked, looking around bewildered, "What happened?"

Her face was extremely close to Klaus as he gazed into her eyes, "You were dreaming." He whispered, she could see an extreme amount of emotions running through his eyes.

"I dream all the time." She whispered back, somehow with every word that slipped from one another's mouth their faces became closer.

"Can you remember any of them?" His connection to her was stronger now; she seemed to be the only one to actually get him. It did make sense she was his mate, but there was something else about her that he couldn't quite understand.

"Your step-father killed your real father because your mother was unfaithful." She replied instantly, Klaus took a deep breath and his eyes seemed to fill with tears that would never fall. He unexpectedly closed the gap between him and Amity, the pull towards her was getting to strong for him to handle. He was surprised when she kissed back, he half expected her to pull back and smack the shit out of him. He didn't know why hearing that she knew that made him so emotional, maybe it was because she wasn't supposed to know. She was just wearing him down.

"Don't I get to be remembered?" Klaus and Amity broke apart as their head snapped towards the source of the voice.

"Elena?" Amity's eyebrows scrunched together as he gaze landed on her 'cousin.'

"No, not exactly." The girl grinned, but then it quickly faded. She was avoiding Klaus's eyes at all costs, "God this kills me," She frowned staring at Amity, "I'm Katherine."

Amity had to stop her mouth from dropping open; she hadn't expected Katherine to look exactly like Elena, "Oh, and the first doppelganger."

"Yeah," she sighed taking a seat in the chair diagonal from the couch, cautiously looking at Klaus, "Have you remembered anything about me?"

Amity frowned at the thought of her dangling from the ceiling with a rope around her neck and nodded, "Yes, actually," Katherines eyebrows raised, "You killed yourself."

"Well that's not exactly what I was hoping for." She giggled, smiling at Amity, they seemed as if they had a close bond already and they had just met.

"Why does it really matter that she remembers anything about you, Katherine?" Klaus spat with a torturing smirk.

Before she could reply to Klaus's snide question, Denika walked into the room eyeing Katherine, "I told you to stay in the back room."

"You knew I wouldn't be able to do that knowing that she's here." Katherine said glancing at Amity, What exactly were they to each other? Katherine was acting as if Amity meant a lot of her, but that didn't make any sense.

You could tell by looking at Denika and Katherine that they were both hiding something and Klaus was becoming irritated, "Spit it out, before I compel it out of you."

Klaus was in front of Katherine in seconds, holding her up in the air by her throat, "K-Klaus, stop."

He didn't intend to stop, but the sudden pain he was feeling in his head made him drop her and hold his head as he screamed, "We don't play like that, Klaus."

Denika stopped inducing pain on Klaus and allowed him to get his breathing back to normal and his thoughts gathered, "How exactly do we play, Denika?" He spat, glaring at the tall woman.

She shrugged and grinned,"It's as simple as getting that locked coffin back." She stated simply.

Klaus growled while rolling his eyes, "What does that damn coffin have anything to do with Amity?"

Denika and Katherine eyed each other for a moment before setting their gaze back onto Klaus, "It has everything to do with Amity."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a little short, I know...but I feel terrible my head hurts so bad. It did leave you wondering though, right, right? Well I tried to reveal some things and still leave you wondering, I hope I did (:<strong>


	7. Why her blood?

Klaus and Amity were sitting in the car a comfortable, but thick silence between them. Klaus was torn and it was a new feeling for him. He knew whatever was in that coffin was important to him even more now that he knew it had something to do with Amity. What was he going to do now?

He drummed is fingers on the wheel and suddenly spoke, "I know this is sudden," He said staring ahead, "But I don't want to be without you."

Amity bit her lip and her head felt like it was about to explode. Klaus. The person with absolutely no humanity didn't want be without her, "Why is that?"

He pressed his lips together, he was hesitating to tell her the truth; he didn't want to freak her out. "You have to promise you won't freak out and call me crazy." she looked over and nodded at him, she couldn't speak her throat felt tight, "You're my mate."

He watched her face to see how her expression would change but it didn't. She leaned back in the car seat and turned her head to look out the window, "Why does it matter?"

He scrunched his face in confusion, "What do you mind why does it matter? I don't want it to, but it does love." He said in a frustrated tone, "This is the only thing on earth that I can not control."

"You don't have any humanity," she said snapping her head to look at him, she was having a hard time excepting the fact she was literally sitting beside her soul mate, "You have to have that humanity for something to matter."

He sighed deeply, "That's because all my humanity belongs to you, and when I'm with you it's with me." He closed his eyes for a moment and barley spoke the last part, "You are a part of me."

"What are you going to do then?" She asked refurring to the coffin. Klaus picked his phone from his pocket and slowly dialed a number.

It rang a few times before the person on the other end decided to pick up, "Ah, Klaus, I assume your calling about your beloved locked coffin."

"Of course, Damon. What else would I possibly want to talk to you about?" Klaus smirked, "What a surprise it was when I discovered it was gone, you seem to really want your head ripped of mate."

Klaus was never mean or violent around Amity. In truth, Amity didn't know the real Klaus as much as she needed to and it's not because he didn't want her to either. Around her he couldn't bring himself to say things that would easily frighten a human. The only thing he didn't want her to know was how strong and powerful he truly was.

"Oh a threat," Damon replied sarcastically, "Nothing knew to me, honey. Now what do you want, call to strike a deal?"

"I wouldn't play with me Damon, It wont end well for you." Klaus growled, "I could rip your heart out the very second I see you."

"Doesn't scare me." Damon said, but it was not believe able, "So how's your hott _soul mate_?"

Klaus felt the sneer crawl on to his face at hearing Damon calling her hott and mocking their connection, "I will trade."

He glanced over at Amity, she was completely relaxed in the passenger seat just gazing at his like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, only she didnt realize she was doing it, "Are you serious? Just when I was about to get my witchy friend to open it up, your giving in that easy?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at Damons words, resisting a chuckle; Damon really thought he had won, "Don't get to happy," Klaus replied starting the car, "I'll have her back as soon as _my_ witchy friend opens the coffin."

Klaus smirked and hung up before Damon could get another word in, his phone started to ring almost instantly. He answered and looked over at Amity who was still gazing at his face, she looked deep in thought, "Klaus have you gotten the coffin back?"

"Im on my way to pick it up now, for the temporary price of Amity." Klaus didn't exactly sound excited to get his precious coffin back, "How long do you think before you can get it open, Denika?"

Denikas voice was tense at the other end of the line, "Well,here's the thing," She dragged out, "Their are two different spells on the coffin."

Klaus was nearing the Salvatore home and was getting aggravated with Denika. Hopefully Damon wouldn't be to much of a button pusher in person like he was on the phone, "Denika," Klaus growled her name and he was sure it made her flinch, "What do you mean?"

"Their are two spells on it, Niklaus." She said trying to keep her voice firm, "One is to keep it locked and the other is to make it indestructable."

"Alright?" He questioned, "And this is a problem how? Why don't you just break them."

"I can break the indestructible curse as soon as you get the coffin here." Klaus felt a grin beginning to form on his face, until he heard the last part, "All I need is Amity's blood."

"Why her blood?" He questioned and it almost for a second sounded innocent. He didn't want to hurt Amity even if it were only for a second for his own benefit, but the coffin did have something to do with her.

"Yes, Klaus." He glanced at Amity, she was staring at the window now, but he could tell she was listening to the conversation, "Just a a little bit of blood."

"Fine." He muttered and pulled up infront of the Salvatores home, "What about the second curse?"

"That one is a bit more difficult." He rolled his eyes and absent mindedly locked grabbed Amity's hand, "It requires a ritual, Amity has to be their."

"Fuck." He loudly stated, squeezing Amity's hand, "Is that it?"

"Yes, Hurry back." She said hanging up on him.

He huffed and looked over at Amity who was grinning at him now, "What are you smiling about?"

He couldn't help but let a smile grow on his face as well, he loved her smile, "You were throwing a fit, it was cute." She shrugged.

"Im a Hybrid, "He said digging around in his jacket pocket, "Im not cute, thinking things like that will get you killed, Amity." He was scolding her like a father would scold his daughter and she rolled her eyes.

She watched as he pulled a dagger out of his pocket and switched it open, "What are you doing?"

He stared at the dagger for a moment before switching his gaze to her, "Denika need's your blood to lift one of the spells on the coffin," He paused for a moment, "But I wont take it unless you want me to."

She stared at the blade for a minute before shrugging and extending her hand, "Okay, do it."

He eyed her for a moment, "You're sure?" He questioned, taking her hand. She nodded and he hesitantly lifted the blade to her hand and applyd pressure. He was surprised she didn't cry out when he drew a deep cut on her palm, she let out a light hiss and she even squeezed her hand letting blood pour into the thin tube he had. After their was enough blood in it he immediately used the dagger to cut his wrist and fed her his blood.

"All better." She said smiling and lifting her hand up. Amity's door suddenly flew open and she was ripped out of her seat.

"Amity!" Elena gripped her cousin, breathing her scent in, "You're alive!"

Amity scrunched her eyes together and looked back at Klaus who was shaking his head, like he would ever hurt Amity, "Of course I'm alive."

"Inside the house now!" Damon yelled at Amity as he and Stefan carried the Coffin out. Elena gripped Amitys arm tightly trying to drag her towards the house. They passed Klaus who was standing in front of the car, chuckling as he watched Damon and Stefan grunt at the weight of the coffin. Amity broke free of Elenas grasp and swiftly moved to Klaus, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He didn't hug back at first he didn't know how to respond until Amity grabbed his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena watched with a caught breath as Amity pulled back and kissed his scruffy cheek before linking arms with her and walking towards the house. That was an odd exchange.

Damon and Stefan had gotten the coffin in the back of Klaus' car, Damon was in font of him Instantly, "Their, you have what you want."

Klaus shook his head, getting back into his car, "Not everything." Klaus drove back towards Denikas antique shop where he told her to be waiting outside, He made it their as quickly as he could and stopped the car in front of her, getting out of the car to open the back. He opened the back, revealing a large black coffin, "Break the curses." He demanded, gesturing towards it, "As quick as you can."

* * *

><p>Shout out to Amity, love your name! (: Sorry I took so long to update, ive been a little busy. I hope it was worth the wait though (: Sorry if their are gramatic errors my computer is being just terrible lol<p> 


	8. What did you let Bonnie do to me?

Amity sat on the couch and watched as Damon and Stefan entered the room after giving Klaus the coffin back. They were rushing around the room placing candles at any open space. "Elena, what are they doing?"

Amity glanced over at Elena to see she was occupied on the phone, "Come on, Bonnie! Klaus will be back here any second for Amity and chances are she would leave with him."

"Elena!" Amity called once more, louder this time to emphasize she wanted answers, "What is going on?"

Elena looked her up and down with a sigh, "We will expl-"

"Explain what, Elena?" Amity said cutting Elena off, "What is their you need to explain?"

"You need to be protected, Amity!" She stepped towards Amity, taking her hands, "I don't care how powerful Klaus is, being around him will get you killed."

"He wouldn't let th-" Elena was the one cutting amity off this time, shaking her head once more.

"He could try his best to stop you from being killed." Elena stated softly, "Their is never guranteed protection."

"Wait, I don't understand!" Amity said just as Elena was getting up to nervously answer the door, a tap of knocks had just echoed from it, "If you gave Klaus the coffin back, then why would he be coming back for me so soon?"

Elena glanced at Amity from over her shoulder and Ignored the question that fell from Amitys lips by opening the door, "Elena, I found the spell all it requires is the candles and a drop of her blood."

Bonnie walked into the area where the candles were placed and eyed Amity. Amity shook her head, "I'm not giving you my blood if you do not tell me why I am giving it."

"You're not required to know right this second." Bonnie said, placing a thick book infront of her onto the table.

"Actually, Yes I am." Amity said getting up and moving towards the door. She wasn't liking Bonnie, she liked Denika. They were such different witches and she couldn't figure out why. "You're not casting some damn spell on me if I don't know what for, I liked it better with Klaus."

Bonnie pressed her lips together and with a slight nod, "That's the problem, Amity." Before Amity could argue back a large arm wrapped around her neck while a hand pressed into the back of her head.

"Im sorry, It's for your own good." That's the last thing Amity heard before her vision went black and felt Damon lift her into his arms before completely going out of it.

* * *

><p>Denika stared at the coffin in the back of the car, although she wanted to help Klaus with this mystery coffin of his she had to suppress a laugh, "Klaus, please tell me Amity is hiding in the backseat and this is a joke."<p>

His arms were crossed as he leaned against the car and he gazed at her with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't your locked coffin." She stated with her hand on her hip, while shaking her head, "It's the coffin Elijah was in I think."

Klaus' mouth was gaped open as he pushed himself off of his leaning position against the car and hurried to peek in the back, "That is impossible!"

Denika raised her eyebrows at him, "Oh really?" She leaned forward and pushed the coffin top open easily, "Believe me now?" She watched as Klaus' face became and angry twist and he looked as if he might explode.

* * *

><p>Amity woke up to Elena sitting beside her on the bed. She quickly sat up and observed her surroundings she was still in the salvatores house. "What happened?" She said moving away from Elena, "What did you let Bonnie do to me?"<p>

Elena watched her before quietly speaking, "You were in danger, Amity." She sighed and continued, "I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't want to have to worry myself to death about you."

Amity tilted her head and stared Elena down, "What did she do?"

"She cast a spell." She rose her eyes to look into Amitys, "You can't get out of the house and no matter if you invite Klaus in, he wont be able to get in."

Amity breathed deep, "Why would yo do that to me, Elena? You're my family!"

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, "I know, but we didn't give Klaus his Coffin back." Elena said raising her voice, "We kept it and we knew he would come back for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I havent updated in a while, school is tough. I know this is short but im so tired right now. Thanks for all your reviews.<strong>

**CONFESSION: I'm not a Klaroline shipper lol sorry. I dont like the couple ideam I wanted the charlotte storyline but noone cares what Matelle wants lol Whatevs I will write my story how I want without that couple (;**


	9. How old is this witch?

Damon couldn't help but grin when a loud knock echoed through the home; He knew exactly who it was. He took his time walking towards the door and swung it open with a smug, close lipped smile.

"Oh Klaus, took you long enough." Klaus was leaning in the doorway, a scow locked on his face.

"We made a deal." He caught Damons eyes, wishing he could just reach out and rip his throat out, "I gave you Amity, why can't I have my Coffin?"

"It's important to you," Damon shrugged, "I can't give you what you want, I'm not weak and I don't follow your orders."

"Amity stop!" Damon looked behind his shoulder to see Amity being chased by Elena towards the living room, "You can't leave so I don't know where you think you're going."

Amity's face held a scowl much like Klaus and she was severely unimpressed by Elenas attitude. Then she spotted Klaus, "Klaus, get me out of here. These people are crazy."

"Well then come on, love." Before she could answer him, Damon pushed her away from the doorway.

"I'm afraid that's just not possible." He grinned, glancing over at Amity, "You see, Amity just too willing to be in your care, Klaus," He paused, "We just can't have that, so I had my witch cast a little spell."

Klaus took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment; trying to control his anger, "What kind of spell?" He questioned in his smooth accent, "Please Damon, enlighten me."

"Amity can't leave this house." Damon chuckled, almost excited to share the news with Klaus, "Much like how we can't enter houses unless we are invited in by the owners, she can't leave unless she is uninvited."

"Now why would you do that?" Klaus tilted his head, "You're just making your future death extremely painful, Damon."

Klaus seemed to be almost 'Tsk'ing him, "I'm not afraid of you Klaus, besides Stefan I'm the only one that knows where that coffin is." Damon seemed distracted by something behind Klaus and when Klaus noticed he turned around. Stefan was behind him, frozen in place.

"Stefan, my friend!" Klaus was beside him with his arm wrapped his shoulder in a half second, "What great timing you have!"

Stefan struggled in his grip, he knew what Klaus was going to do, "Klaus weather you get that coffin back or not it won't change the spell on Amity."

They were in the doorway now and Klaus had a close lipped smile on his face, glancing between Stefan and Damon, "My witch can only have so much on her plate once." Klaus pouted before his mouth turned into a devilish grin, "First, i'll get my coffin and she will work her magic to getting it one step further to open," He paused and tilted his head at Damon again, "And then she will work her magic to get Amity out of this damn house, she seems like she doesn't like it here at all." Klaus scowled and gripped Stefans shoulder causing him to hiss in pain, "I don't want her to be in any position she doesn't want to be in."

"It's impossible for another witch to break the spell, it's Bonnies spell." Damon said ,scrunching his eyebrows together. He glanced to Stefan and recognized the look on his face, "How old is this witch?"

Klaus grinned, "Much older than you." He turned to Stefan turning him to look him in the eyes, "Now mate, go get me my coffin."

Klaus nudged his head towards the door smiling as Stefan automatically followed his compulsion, "Why do you want that coffin so bad? What exactly is in it?"

Damon was looking at him curiously, but snapped his head towards behind him as the sound of a coffin rolling down the hallway was heard. He immediately moved at lightning speed to stop Stefan from pushing it any further, "Damon, I have to do this." Stefans teeth were gritted together and he was hell bent to get the coffin out of that door.

"No," Damon shook his, "Fight it." Damon felt the force of Stefan pushing grow harder, "Fight it, Stefan."

Stefan couldn't. He pushed it so hard that the force sent Damon flying back into the wall beside the door and the coffin flew from Stefan's push and straight out of the door. Klaus stopped it from flying past him by simply placing his hand on the top, "Thank you so much." He remarked sarcastically then glanced over at Amity, "You will be out of here soon." He knew he had to resist the urge to run in and kiss her because he couldn't, he would be blocked and look like a fool.

* * *

><p>Amity sat in a room on the bed with a frown plastered on her face. It wasn't even the fact that she couldn't be near Klaus, it was the fact that she felt controlled. Like these people thought of her as a dog and it irritated her. Not only that, but she felt empty. She didn't feel like herself, she felt like there was something huge in her life that was missing.<p>

"Come on, love." Her head snapped to the window where the voice had come from, "Don't look so down."

Klaus was sitting on the roof his back resting against the small space of wall outside of the window. Amity grinned and got up, walking over to the seat connected to the window, "Aren't you supposed to be getting me back?" She questioned grinning.

Klaus grinned, matching hers, "I'm not the witch, I dont have to be there for it." He replied and glanced down at her hand. It was odd for him to have a overwhelming feeling to want to hold it. He was still getting used to being in love with her, "What happened to your arm?"

His eyes were locked on the bruise that was wrapped around her forearm. She glanced down at it, shrugging, "Probably got it when they put that stupid spell on me." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Damon put me in a choke hole. Ain't that some shit?"

Though he was angry for the fact that they had harmed her, he couldn't help but let a genuine smile grace his face as he heard her foul language. When she saw his her own smile grew on her face. There was no smile more beautiful than Klaus' when his was completely genuine. The door to her room flew open, causing her to snap out of her stare on Klaus. Elena walked not saying anything, just bringing in a stack of covers for Amity to use for the night. It was going to be cold and with that she left. Amity looked back out her window to see that Klaus had disappeared and sighed, resting her chin on her knees. She just wanted more time with him, mostly she just wanted to be back with him. She was starting to remember more and more things every second that she just couldn't understand and it seemed to her like he was the only person who would.

* * *

><p><strong>Omggg why haven't I updated in forever? I'm so sorry I just took my ACT and things have been crazy, but I made a 24 on it so yay me lol But please review and let me know what you think, they might just make me update faster! Hope you all didnt think I would just abandon this story! (;<strong>


	10. How did you get in here?

Denika dusted her hands off and turned to Klaus with a close lipped smile, "The indestructible curse is lifted."

Klaus clasped his hands together with a grin, "Grand, Denika. How about we crack this fucker to hell then?" He arched his eyebrows, "I want to know what is inside.

He made a move towards the coffin but was blocked when Denika stepped in front of it, "It is not that easy Niklaus."

He huffed and crossed his arms, "And why not?" He whined in his slur of a british accent, "It's not indestructible anymore! I could easily just bash the top in or something."

Denika rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "So you can bash whatever is inside of it in along with it? Klaus be patient, go get Amity right now and meet back here. She is all I need."

"About that," Klaus paused and bit his lip, "They cursed Amity, she can't leave the house and she isn't allowed to invite anyone inside."

Denika pursed her bottom lip out and nodded her head, slowly blinking, "I guess you will have to fix that then won't you?"

Klaus had a confused look as his jaw slacked, "What do you mean? I can't fix this on my own!"

"Im not interfering with another witches business in this town." She pushed herself away from the coffin, "This is your, war not mine."

Klaus growled and stomped his way out of the room that held the coffined bodies of his brothers and sisters. He made his way to the Mystic Grill and spotted the man he was looking for, "Elijah."

"Hello, Brother." Elijah grumbled taking a drink of whatever was in his glass, "What is it that you want?"

"Your help." Klaus eyed his brother as he sat down his glass and turned toward him.

"What kind of help would I or could I possibly have to offer you?" Elijah rose one of his eyebrows tilting his head.

"They cursed Amity, she can't leave or invite anyone in the the salvatore home." Elijah nodded and seemed to drink every word once he knew Amity was really the one in need of help, "I need her to get that coffin open."

Elijah stared at him for a moment before picking up his drink and taking another swig, "Do you even know what is inside of that coffin?"

His tone was taunting, like he had finally known something that Klaus didn't, "No, but I have a feeling you do."

Elijah shook his head, "No, I don't know _exactly _what is inside, but I have a good idea of what it could deal with now that I have met Amity."

Klaus growled and clenched his jaw in a frustrated manner, "What does that damn coffin have to do with her!"

"Mostly everything." Elijah said, downing the last of his drink, "I will help you, but only because Amity deserves answers."

Klaus nodded, but kept his frustrated look on his face, "Why are you so fond of her? What is she to you, you've never met her."

Elijah ignored Klaus, rising from his seat, "Lets go, brother." Klaus nodded and followed behind Elijah as they made their way towards the Salvatores home.

"Oh my gosh Stefan don't!" Stefan had been trying to control the urge for blood, but it became too much for him when Amity accidentally got a cut on the side of her wrist that was now dripping blood. Damon was blocking Amity from Stefans hungry fangs.

"Stefan," Bonnie pleaded from her position beside Elena, "I don't want to hurt you, but you need to calm down."

"Fight it Stefan, their is plenty of blood in the fridge." Damon was, for once, trying to calm Stefan of doing something evil.

"But her blood is so fresh." Stefans voice was actually extremely calm as he eyes Amitys wrist. A knock echoed through the house and Elena snapped her face away from the scene and looked at the door.

"That must be Alaric, he's here to help me with Stefan." Damon nodded, telling Elena it was alright to answer the door.

Elena ran towards the door, swinging it open. Her breath caught in her throat when the person or people on the other said weren't the ones she expected, "Elijah. Klaus."

"Hello Doppelganger." Klaus grinned, it dropped immediately once he heard Amity scream, "What is happening to her?"

"N-nothing, she's fine." Elena stuttered, "She's just frustrated from being stuck in this house I guess."

Klaus stared at her, with an expression that showed he didn't believe one word. suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed Elenas that was stupidly placed outside of the door. He ripped off the vervain bracelet and pulled elena out of the door, gripping her wrist hard. He kept her eyes locked on his as his pupils dilated.

"Invite. Us. In." He hissed as Elena flinched with every word.

He watched as her mouth formed the words, "Come in."

With that he knocked her out of the way and flew into the house. He didn't even consume the scene before him, all he saw was a bite mark on Amitys wrist and Stefans dark eyes and it clicked. Before he made it to Stefan he saw Bonnie raise her other hand and pretty soon he was grasping his head in pain. Bonnie stopped when she was sure that they both got the point. Damon had fed Amity his blood so the bite mark would heal.

"How did you get in here?" Damon questioned Klaus.

Klaus stood up straight smirking at Elena, "You should never let humans answer the door you know."

"Damn it, Elena!" Damon yelled in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry," Elena huffed, crossing her arms, "He ripped my bracelet off and compelled me to-!"

Before Elena could finish her sentence, Klaus arm was wrapped around her neck, "Im too impatient to listen to you people go on and on, so I'll save myself from the torment. You-" Klaus said pointing to Bonnie, "Lift the spell on Amity now, or Elena is dead."

Bonnie was bold, "You wouldn't." She smirked, "She's the only way you get more hybrids."

"Not exactly." Klaus grinned, tightening his grip, "I can procreate, you know? New little detail I recently found out." She stared at him for a moment before flinching when his loud voice boomed, "Do it now!"

Bonnie hurried towards her spell book that was laying on the table and searched threw it, "Okay." She nodded and took a deep breath before chanting words of a foreign language none of them would understand besides her. The flames in the house bursted higher and her voice became stronger and then suddenly it stopped. She bowed her head in defeat, "It's done."

"Lovely." He grinned and then moved his eyes to look at Amity, she was fully healed now, but still shaken by the situation. He reached his hand out toward her and instead of grabbing onto it, she ran into his arms, "Well you've almost scared her to death."

He pulled her out of the house with Elijah following along beside them. Amity got into the back seat of the car and Klaus started up the car, eager to get her back to Denika. Elijah looked back at her shaking his head, "I can't understand how you look just like her, their is only supposed to be one Petrova doppelganger."

Klaus snapped his head towards Elijah, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Elijah shook his head, "Denika." Elijah said her name like it was poison, and was silent the rest of the way their. When they arrived at the house where Klaus was keeping his coffins, Eliah was quick to get out of the car and run inside, "What did you do?"

Denika turned around after she finished lighting her last candle, "I will explain after we open it, Most of you already know. Right Kol?"

Elijah looked over to where his siblings were, all the daggers had been removed and they were causally sitting on the couch sipping on glasses.

"You woke them all up?" Klaus questioned from the doorway, if anything he looked frightened.

Kol was beside him in an instant, "Long time, brother." He smirked before stabbing one of the daggers threw Klaus hand.

He screamed in pain, but turned toward Denika, "Start the spell now."

She nodded and did what was asked, beckoning Amity towards her as Klaus and his siblings argued, "Amity." Denika clasped one of Amitys hands in both of hers, "None of this was to harm you, it was what he wanted." She nodded towards Klaus, "He was just trying to protect you."

Amity watched her confused as Denika started chanting the second set of foreign language Amity had heard that day. Amity let out a small squeak when a slit appeared in her hand without an pointy object and blood poured from it, onto the coffin. Her blood landed in the crack of it and magically trailed along the edge where the coffin was sealed. The blood evaporated and Denika stopped chanting, letting go of Amitys hand. Amity watched as the wound in it sealed back up like a zipper.

"Is it done?" Amity questioned lifting her head to meet Denikas gaze. Denika didn't speak, she crossed her arms and seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"I wanted us to be a family!" Klaus shouted at his siblings, "I just wanted to get that coffin op-" Before he could finish his sentence a click was heard throughout the room and everyone froze for a moment. Amity turned her head to look at the coffin, instead of moving towards it, she stepped back. "It worked." Klaus whispered.

"Aren't you going to see what is inside." Denika had a nervous tone to her voice and seemed like she was ready to explain.

Klaus slowly walked towards the coffin and touched the lid of it for a few moments before slowly lifting it up. He didn't expect to find what he did inside. There wasn't a body like some of the people in the room were expecting. Klaus reached down inside and picked something up with his left hand as his right hand rubbed along something further inside the coffin. He turned around and everyone could now see what was in his hand. Wrapped around his pointer finger was a silver wedding band with a larger diamond on it, and in his hand, a picture.

His thumb rubbed the wedding band as he stared at the picture. Amity could see Denika standing with her hand covering her mouth and Klaus slowly rose his eyes from the picture to eye Amity before he whispered two simple words, "It's you."

I haven't updated in a while so I though maybe I would write something BIG lol I hope you all enjoy (;


	11. A vase?

Klaus wasn't mad, no, Klaus was fuming. It didn't take long for him to break his intense stare with Amity and come rushing towards her. Everyone in the room advanced towards the couple, but didn't dare interfere when they noticed no harm was being done. Klaus had pushed Amity up against the wall and had his left hand on the wall beside her head and the other locked loosely around her neck. He wasn't squeezing, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her like that, but he did seem to be sending her a warning if she didn't tell him the truth. Not like he was about to give her a choice. From the start when he found out that she was his mate he promised himself he wouldn't compel her unless it was for her to go to sleep or it was absolutely necessary. He felt it was necessary at this point.

His jaw was clenched and there seemed to be tears hiding behind those grey eyes of his as they dilated into compelling her, "Who are you?"

Amity stared back into his eyes, she was scared to look away. Her voice was monotone and what she said had Klaus fuming even more, "Amity Petrova."

He let go of her, stepping away. He rose the picture up to her face, to let her get a good look at it. It was an old picture, around the 1920s. It was the same night that Klaus had met Stefan. The picture was of Himself, Rebekah, Stefan, and Amity all sitting at the bar. Amity and Rebekah were turned towards each other laughing at something one another said as were Klaus and Stefan. The ring that was in the coffin laid shimmering on Amity's ring finger as did the one Klaus had kept on his necklace for all these years laid on his, "Explain this to me."

His voice came out as a whisper and Amity snatched the Picture, staring it down in uncontrollable disbelief, "I-" She stopped herself sucking in a deep breath and refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall. Her voice was cracking and she turned to the woman that seemed to give her comfort for some reason she didn't know, "I don't understand."

Denika bit her lip and glanced away from Amity for a split second before walking towards her and wrapping an arm around her, the other one lifting up to carefully remove the picture from Amity's hand, "I need to explain."

Klaus growled from his position behind Amity, "You need to do more than ex-"

Denika stopped him from going on, "You," She pointed her finger at him and for a moment Klaus feared she would begin to induce pain on him, "You do not speak, this is your fault in the first place."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows confused, how could this be his fault? He had nothing to do with any of this. "She's right, brother."

Elijah stepped forward, his hands locked behind his back, "I want you both to come over here."

Denika began walking towards the coffin after she asked them to follow her. They all stopped in front of it, while the other originals lingered behind. Rebekah was as ready as she could ever be for this moment. Klaus had told her his plan before he had daggered her outside of the bar that night. Denika reached into the coffin pulling out what Klaus had been rubbing inside of it when he found the ring and then picture.

"A vase...?" Amity questioned confused. Her eyes scanned over the object in Denikas hand, it was a simple white with a black ring around the neck of it and cursive writing on the side.

Denika chuckled and shook her head, "No, Amity." Denika slowly turned that 'vase' to show the side that had writing on it, _**Eleiona, **_"An urn."

Amity and Klaus scrunched their eyebrows looking over at each other, "Eleiona." Amity whispered, that's what Elijah called her the night Damon undaggered him.

"Leo." Amity's eyes immediately snapped towards Denika, answering to the name.

"See your mind still answers to the name because it remembers who you are." Amity shook her head, licking her lips. Remembers who she is? Who is she? She's just some girl that grew up in Chicago right?

"Denika, it's time to explain it to them." Elijah nodded from his place beside her, "Amity deserves to know."

Denika nodded as well, "Amity, you were originally born on December 13, 1474."

Amity's eyebrows shot up as everyone turned to her, only a few of the originals knowing the real story, "No, no." She shook her head.

"You were born Eleiona Teaslyn Petrova, just a year after your older sister Katherine Petrova," Denika was giving 'Amity' the run down of her past. "Klaus, Lord Niklaus, Planned to meet the first doppelganger at his birthday, wanting to use her for his ritual." Klaus nodded, he remembered all of this, "With Katherine always came, you, Eleiona." Denika was calling her Eleiona like it was Amity's name, "Katherine rarely let you out of her sight, your bond was unbreakable."

"Stop," Amity's voice was soft, "I don't know who you think I am, but Im not this Eleiona girl. Im Amity," she glanced around the room, making sure everyone heard her.

"I know exactly who you are," Denika nodded, one of her eyebrows rose, "I remade you, Leo." Amity stayed frozen beside Klaus, not knowing how to respond, "You both fell in love that night, became inseparable if you will." Amity could feel Klaus staring at her, his gaze burning holes through her head. She was slowly beginning to realize why he filled a hole in her heart and brain so quickly, "That didn't stop Klaus from wanting to use your sister to break the curse, and you would never go against Katherine for a man. In 1492 Katherine hung herself after Rose fed her vampire blood, you couldn't handle life without her." The door creaked behind them in the room, but everyone ignored it listening intently to Denikas story, "You found yourself a poison, you figured Klaus loved you, but Klaus would still kill you anyways. You had betrayed him." Denika had a smirk on her face as she squinted at Klaus, "But he wasn't gonna let you go, before that poison took your last breath he fed you his blood."

Klaus voiced his opinion before Denika could continue, "That never happened, I don't remember that happening." Klaus shook his head moving away from Amity a little more. He was the Alpha male, the man everyone feared, the man who didn't feel or care. There was no way he fell so deep in love with the Petrova doppelganger's sister.

"Oh but, Klaus, it did happen." Denika reassured him, "You two married in 1498, Mikael found out about Eleiona in his hunt for you Klaus and He wouldn't stop for anything until he got his hands on you." Denika grinned, "After all," She mocked Klaus, "Love is a vampire greatest weakness. You two ran for 430 years before Mikael had finally found you." Denika snapped her eyes to Amity absentmindedly asking her to listen close, "This is where your remaking comes in, Amity." Amity was ready to hear this, she needed to know, "Klaus came to me one afternoon before the night Mikael attacked the Bar, you, Rebekah, and his self were in. He wanted me to save you." Denikas voice cracked and it seemed to be a hard subject for her as tears that she refused to let out filled her eyes, "He said that you were broken and he didn't want you to hurt anymore."

Klaus's eyes widened, he didn't remember this, not one bit. Amity snapped her head over to him, "What did you do to me?"

Denika shook her head, "He just wanted to protect you. After Mikael shot up the bar you all were in with wooden bullets, Klaus knew for sure he had to go through with what he had spoken to me about." Klaus seemed to be looking down and thinking, trying to dig these memories out of his mind, "He compelled you to sit still as I performed a ritual, this ritual allowed your body to burn up and your spirit to be put on hold. You wouldn't be reborn into a human body until the world was free from poverty and depression." Amity's breath caught in her throat, "Klaus asked me to make him forget you so he wouldn't miss you so much , so I did."

"Why would I do that? I don't understand, I would never love like that." Klaus shook his head, holding his hands to his face.

"You loved her more than anything Klaus." Denika rubbed her hand over the urn, "More than you thought you could possibly love." She paused and turned to them clasping her hands together, "Amity, I can't make you into avampire again that is someone else's job if you want it that is," Denika eyed Klaus for a moment, "What I can do is give you back all your memories of one another and the life you had."

Amity's tears fell out of her eyes as she lightly shook her head, "But I don't want to be somebody else."

Denika cupped Amity's face in her hands, wiping away the tears, "You don't have to be somebody else. You are Amity Petrova, you are still Katherines sisters if you choose to remember her and you are still that little girl from Chicago. Your brothers are still your brothers and Elena is still your cousin." Denika gave her a close lipped smile, "I'm just asking you, would you like to remember your love for eachother."

Amity glanced at Klaus, she could see it in his eyes. He wanted it, he wanted to remember everything they had been through together. He wanted to know if he could possibly love her anymore than he already did in his heart sitting right there beside her. She glanced behind him to the cracked door in the room to see Katherine peeking inside, her sister, "Yes." She whispered, wiping the last of her tears away, "I want to remember."

* * *

><p><strong>This was so hard to right. I hope it's okay, I know i messed with Katherines age but hey I had to make room for Amity or Eleiona if you would (; So please tell me what you think not as many people have been reviewing as they used too : I hope you haven't lost interest I try really hard! Should I keep on going with this? I tried my best to make it informative.**


	12. Was I dreaming?

All her senses were heightened now. Not that she was a vampire or any supernatural creature for that matter. It was painful. Her eyes were squeezed shut, it was so painful. Having 450 years worth of memories being crammed into her head, she didn't know where to start. She felt like she was asleep, all she remembered before all this started was looking into Klaus's grey eyes. She could feel it, how much she really loved him. She could remember her sister, Katerina, and how close they were. Most of all she could remember sex, how it felt, but she was still a virgin. She could remember what it was like to run so fast that she couldn't be seen only leaving behind a gust of air. She knew what blood tasted like, sweet and fresh from a young vain. She could see that she was a very bold soul in the late 1400's maybe that was why Klaus was drawn to her. She was't shy or afraid to speak her mind.

_August 13, 1492 England_

"_Katerina I-" Eleiona was cut off by her sister tsking her._

"_No, Leo. Call me Katherine." Leo and her sister Katherine's english had become very good over the short time they had been in England. Katherine chose to have an accent while Leo didn't want to stray to far away from her Bulgarian background._

"_Katerina, I will call you whatever I please." Leo rolled her eyes, her sister had no control over what she was to do or say. No matter if she was older or not, she was not her mother, she was her sister._

"_As you will then." Katherine sighed and removed her glare that she had on her sister through the mirror, "I'm nervous, what if he doesn't like me?"_

"_Does it really matter?" Leo had just put her dress on successfully and thanked the maid before asking her to leave the roomm "Are you trying to marry so soon?"_

_Katherine shrugged at her sister, "I am 19, Leo." She reminded with an eyebrow raise, "Is it not time?"_

_Eleionas face dropped and she frowned, squeezing onto the small seat with her sister, "Katerina, I know you're still hurting," She wrapped her arms around Katherine, laying her head on her shoulder, "Don't force yourself to forget about your daughter, when you're not ready to; It will only make you feel worse."_

_Katherine turned and fully locked Leo in a hug, "I'm not trying to do that, I would never." She shook her head, her voice muffled into Leos shoulder. She lifted her head up, cupping Leo's face, "We came here for a new start, it is time to move on."_

_There was a knock on the door and Trevor peeked his head inside, "Are you ready to leave?"_

_Katherine nodded, rising from the seat and offering her hand to Eleiona, "We are, lets get going shall we? Wouldn't want to be late." Katherine smoothed out her dress as did Leo._

_Trevor let out a deep sigh and nodded, knowing exactly why he was taking her to this party, "Certainly would not," He looked at Leo and Katherines locked arms, frowning, "Are the two of you planning to be joined at the hip all night?" He knew Klaus would want alone time with Katherine, he need to charm her and get underneath her skin._

_Before Katherine could say 'yes', Leo cut in, "Im sure Katherine would love that but," Leo drug out with a grin, "I think i'd much rather get drunk, it's not me they are interested in."_

_Trevor grinned, he loved the Petrova sisters. They were such opposites and it pained him to know that he was going to harm them in such a way, they were so close. Leo was one of the most free spirited women he had ever met, her smile was dazzling and she was pleasantly bold for a lady. "Of course, Leo."_

_They had arrived to the birthday party, not too early but, not late. The first thing Eleoina did was snatch a drink off on of the tables, keeping the promise to herself to get drunk. She began roaming around the room, striking up a conversation with anyone that looked at least slightly interesting. If only she knew that most the people in this room had fangs buried in their gums that were itching for the pulsing vein that laid so thinly beneath her neck. She kept her promise to Katherine, she was never far behind her sister. At this moment she was sipping away at her second drink and she was just a little tipsy. Just tipsy enough, to have loose lips and only half a word filter in her brain, she was not by any means close to drunk._

"_Sister," She heard Katherine call, Eleiona glanced up from being unbelievably interested in the drink in her hand. Her sister was standing with two older men and Trevor stayed lingering on the side of her. The one to the side had long dark brown hair in waves and the others hair was shorter and slightly lighter, pushed back from his face. To say the least he was stunning, "Come meet the party throwers."_

_Leo was blocked from the two men by Katherine and Trevors frames, she took a sip from her glass and shook her head. Speaking loud enough for the group of four to hear, "As I said before," She put intended annoyance in her voice, "I would much rather get drunk, it's not me they are interested in."_

_Katherine huffed, "Pardon my sister," She apologized to the men and sent a glare towards Leo, nudging her head telling her sister to be polite._

_Leo mocked Katherines huff and made her way towards the small group. Trevor and Katherine parted from each others side and Leo walked in between them. She finally had a closer look at the two men, the one that she had found stunning was even better looking up close, "That is interesting," He spoke an emotionless look had graced his features when she had walked up, he seemed to be testing her. His eyes roaming over every inch of her face and body, "You two look absolutely nothing alike." _

_Leo shrugged at him, taking another sip from her glass and glancing around the room, "I guess thats what happens when you have a whore of a mother, yes?"_

_At first his eyebrows rose at her comment. How bold of her to make such a statement about her mother, he knew she didn't mean harm she just felt it was the truth. After just a couple of seconds a full blown smile slowly creeped its way onto his face. Sure Katherine didn't look too pleased with her sisters remark, but he loved it, how brilliant she was. He made a note in his subconscious to remind him that he didn't only like her because of her witty, vulgar remark. She was the same as him, she was probably the least favored of the two, the thought of 'mistake' as he was always thought of, "Of course," He grasped her hand and kissed it tenderly, "I'm lord Niklaus, but please," He smirked his high cheek bones poking through the skin on his face, "Call me Klaus."_

_Leo couldn't help but grin at him, he was quite the charmer. She also remembered that all the attention wasn't supposed to be at her on this moment, he wasn't supposed to be connecting with Katherine. Trevor had told her that Klaus had specifically asked for Katherine, "Im Eleiona, but you can call me Leo."_

"_Leo," he repeated, his hand was still holding hers, "Come take a walk with me, Leo." He didn't seem to be giving her a choice as he tugged her away from the group, everyone looking at him curiously. He was supposed to be getting on the doppelgangers good side, not running away with her sister._

"_Niklaus." A stern accented voice called after them, "You're going to leave your own party? You have only just arrived."_

"_Only going to get some fresh air, Elijah." Klaus grinned, "Won't be too long, brother." he glanced at Leo when he said it, his eyes scanning over her face again. He liked how large her eyes were, and how they held the color of the ocean. They sat upon her perfectly rounded cheeks. His brother sent him a warning glare, but Klaus ignored it, smiling at Leo and guiding her out of the large room._

"_My sister is not going to like this at all." Leo seemed to be tsking him when they finally made it outside._

"_Why is that?" He always seemed to have a taunting smirk on his face, like he thought he was gods gift from heaven._

"_She was invited here to meet you," Leo turned to him, "but you show no interest in her at all."_

"_That is because I am interested in you." Klaus grinned looking down at her. She was far from the same beauty as Katherine. Katherine was very beautiful, but Klaus thought Leo was one of the most stunning women he had the pleasure of running across in all his years and he had met many women. Woman from that time didn't look like her, she seemed so exotic looking. She almost reminded him of little red riding hood, the thought made him smirk. He would soon be the big bad wolf if he got his way._

"_What reason should you give that interest?" She questioned him, she was noticing the aura about him, he wasn't like other men in england that she had met. He was just as bold as she was, but he was far more intimidating._

"_Were not too different you and I," Leo nodded with her gaze on the ground, listening to him speak, how were they possibly alike? "The least favored child." Leo snapped her eyes up to meet his, "The mistake that came with the affair."_

_"You might feel that way," She shook her head, trying to deny her ture feelings, "but I do not."_

_"It's okay, Leo." He stepped forward cupping her cheek. She didn't take notice of how cold his hand was compared to the warm August night, "All it comes down to in the end is that you will do great things in the future." A grin crosed his face, "I have a feeling that you would be a true ripper."_

_"A ripper?" She questioned him curiously, she had never heard of a 'ripper'. What could one that is a 'ripper' possibly do?_

_"All in good time, sweetheart." He whispered, grabbing her hand and tugging her back towards the party. Finally ready to persue his presious doppelganger._

Amitys eyes snapped open, she was laying in a large bed. It was Klaus's, she didn't have to look any further then the deep red walls the room had. Klaus was sitting at the end of the bed, his legs crossed. She thought maybe opening the coffin and learning about all her past was just a dream. She almost wanted to sigh in relief, "Was I dreaming?."

Klaus's eyes slowly traveled up to meet hers, a small close lipped smile was on his face and Amity was having trouble reading the look in his eyes, "No." He said, she looked down and noticed that he had two rings in his hand, their wedding rings, "You were remembering."

"Remembering." Amity repeated, she giggled at her own memories, "I'm a bastard child."

"Ha," Klaus could help but let out a small laugh and pretty soon Amity and Klaus were falling out laughing so hard that they couldn't remember why they were laughing in the first place.

"Out of all the thing running through your mind right now, you remember that the most?" He was grinning at her. He could feel it all, every feeling he had for her for all those years. It was hard for him to believe that he would willingly give it up, but it was to protect her.

"Well you didn't seem to mind reminding me of it the night we first me." She snapped matter of factly to him, "So yes, I remember that the most."

"I see you've gotten your bold personality back." He recalled how bold she was when they had first met and the years after that they had spent together, "I was worried it wasn't something you couldn't get back."

* * *

><p><strong>I got extremly bored and updated again (: I love writing this story, i've never written a flashback scene I had read them so I was really excited to give it a go! I hope i did good on it, it was actually pretty fun to write.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE DO SOMETHING! I LOVE TO READ YOUR FEEDBACK IT'S VERY INSPIRING. I wanna thank BlondeShamrock for motivating me with her beautiful review, I loved it (: Thank you soo soooo much! And boofreak25, thanks I've really tried to build a good love story! I think I need to work on making Klaus a little more mean though he is a villan after all and I dont know if I have really showed him as one in this story.**


	13. What do you know?

Amity was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed in front of her. Klaus had left her to deal with his own business as always and it probably had something to do with Elena. Just when she thought that she would be in the house alone for a couple of hours, she heard the front door slam shut. A familiar scent filled the house and Amity couldn't quite pinpoint who it was, but it wasn't a stranger; her brain could tell her that much.

Elijah appeared in the doorway of the living room, he eyed her as he let the door frame support his weight. Amity stared at him for a couple of moments before a smile broke out onto her face, she bowed her head and stared at her hands, "I take it that you remember everything then."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she nodded, "I do," she remembered everything about Elijah, how caring and full of humanity he was. Amity had met and fallen in love with Klaus when he was in some of his darkest times. Klaus had softened up through their time together, he hadn't ever been violent towards her, but he yelled at her like he would attack any moment, "It's hard to believe that I fell in love with him instead of you."

"You never had a choice, Amity." Elijah shook his head and walked over to where she was sitting, picking her legs up and placing them on his lap, "You're his mate, you always have been. You wouldn't be able to love me if you wanted to."

_October 2nd_, _1492_

_Eleiona and Niklaus had been together for nearly 2 months. It was an unspoken relationship, they never talked about it, but they both knew how they felt. Though Leo wanted her feelings to overtake the news she had recently found out about him, she couldn't betray Katherine. Instead she would betray Niklaus. Trevor had been putting some vervain in Leos tea every morning, having a witch put a spell on it to make it undetectable from the vampire nose. When he couldn't take it any longer, knowing that Niklaus was going to sacrifice Katherine the upcoming full moon. He told the two of Niklaus's plans, Trevor had fallen in love with Katherine and he was going to help her flee to a cottage._

"_Eleiona listen to me," Trevors voice stopped her from exiting the home, "You do not have to do this, do not put yourself in such danger."_

"_He will trust me, Trevor." Her voice was weak. She was so in love with Niklaus, she couldnt believe he was a vampire, "I will get the moonstone and be out, he won't be home until late." Leo didn't know that Katherine had already snuck in and stolen the stone herself._

"_We are leaving now," Trevor reminded her, "Without you we are leaving, but you know where to find us if you should survive." He spoke once more to her, "Should he try to compel you, lie."_

_Trevor was silent after that and Leo took that as a chance to leave without a second glance. Their home in England was not too far from where she was heading and the path not too dangerous either. When she had made it there she sighed in relief, all the lights were off so no one was home. She knew the halls and rooms in that house like the back of her hand. Niklaus trusted her more than he trusted his own brother. One night when Leo had stayed with him in his bed he had revealed to her his moonstone, he didn't mention what it was for. He would never see Leo again if he had told her it was going to help him break the curse on him, that also required the death of her sister._

_She was just about to turn down the hallway towards Niklaus's room when the light switched on he stepped out in front of her, "What are you doing here, Leo?" He had a taunting smirk on his face like he knew she would show up._

_He didn't know that she knew what he was, if he had he would have been running to find Katherine. He was going to break the curse by killing her in a matter of days he wasn't ready to loose her yet, "I-I- um.." _

_The look on Niklaus's face changed when Leo backed away from him while stuttering. He felt fury rise in him more than anything, Eleiona was afraid of him, "What do you know?" His voice was low, and his tone was vicious. Leo didn't answer him and before she could even scream in fear he had sped towards her, locking her hands above her head smashing his body into hers against the wall. His eyes turned red with veins extending underneath the once smooth skin around his eyes, "What do you know!"_

_It was the first time Leo had ever feared Niklaus. He had yelled the words into her face with his fangs elongated only inches from her face, "What I thought was I lie." She spoke looking into his demon eyes, "You have proven me wrong, Niklaus."_

_She was trying her best to stay calm but her voice shook and her eyes were burning. His fangs disappeared into his gums again, but his eyes stayed the same, "I don't want to hurt you, Eleiona." His tone was different now, almost pained that she had found out his secret. He didn't want her to know what he was until he felt it was right, Most of all he didn't want to lose her after finding out how truly significant she was to him, his mate, "Don't make me hurt you."_

"_Go on." She whispered, looking straight into his blood colored eyes, "Do it." She edged him on, "It's not like you really care Niklaus, I was just a way for you to get closer to my sister wasn't I? So you could kill her off like she means nothing to anyone."_

_She looked away from him, she couldn't stand seeing him the way he was any longer. She assumed she would be dead soon anyways, "Eleiona." He cupped her chin turning her to look back into his eyes, he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in hopes to prove the way he felt about her. It had always been hard for him to express love to someone, he even had trouble telling his siblings he loved them long before he was even a vampire. "You know how much I love you, you weren't supposed to find out about this. I was hiding it from you to protect you."_

_A tear slipped out her eye as she reached up and pushed him back, he allowed her to, "What did you think I would say when my sister turned up missing? Did you think I would forget about her and then we would live happily ever after?"_

"_I was going to make you forget, Leo." He growled back at her, implying that he would have compelled the pain away, "What does it matter now? She is gone right? She has fled."_

"_Thanks to you I won't ever see my sister again." She lied even though he hadn't compelled her. She didn't want him to assume that she knew where Katherine had went and then follow her there, "They would not tell me where they were going."_

_Niklaus was silent, he felt he was losing on both ends of this road, "What will you do now then?"_

"_I will leave, I love you, but I can not stand you." She was stern and she feared those words would enrage him to actually physically harm her, "Unless you try to compel me to stay."_

"_Never have I," He looked up at her, his voice strong and stern, "nor ever will I compel you."_

_She stared at him for a moment before pushing off of the wall and taking off to exit the house. He watched her leave, knowing it wouldn't be the last time her saw her._

"He thought it was me who told you both what his plan was." Elijah shook his head chuckling, "Trevor, that bastard. Im glad I killed him."

Amity's jaw dropped and she felt a wave of sadness overlap her happy mood, "You killed Trevor?"

Elijah shrugged, "He was going to hand Elena over to Klaus, no innocent soul deserves to die."

Amity grinned and sat up, patting Elijahs shoulder, "Oh Elijah, always such a kind soul." Amity let out a deep sigh and removed her legs from his lap, stretching when she finally got to her feet.

She began to walk out of the room when Elijah called after her, "Where are you going?"

"I have a cousin at home who is probably worried to death about me." Amity grinned, and chuckled at the thought of Elena going crazy. She probably thought Amity was dead, they hadn't seen each other in days.

"Of course." Elijah knew how crazy Elena was going, he had seen her at the Mystic grill in a tearful conversation with Stefan.

Elijah nodded at her and Amity made her way out of the room towards the front door. He watched as she tooks some keys from the table beside the door and looked back at Elijah, sending him a smile grew and he shook his head, still the same Leo. She had a bright light about her now, the Amity before she had her memories back was...well lets be honest, a buzz kill. Now that her memories were her own again, her personality had come back. Playful and 400 years more mature, it would be impossible for her to fear anything now.

When Amity swung the door open she saw a man walking up the steps, he froze when he saw her. He was tall and slender, his dark hair was perfectly styled and his eyes were so dark that his pupils almost disappeared inside of the dark iris. They stared at eachother for a moment, he looked as if he didn't know what to say to her. Amity's face changed slowly, a big grin widening on her face, "Kol, I've missed you."

His breath caught in his throat and he sped towards her, catching her in a hug, "My goodness, Leo, it's been too long." He kissed her cheek as he hugged her tightly, not seeming to mind that he had called her Leo; He didn't know her as Amity like Elijah and Klaus had. She remembered Kol, though Amity had loved Klaus for more than 400 years, Kol was her favorite Mikaelson. They had always been close, they had a brotherly, sisterly bond that was stronger than the one Kol had with his own blood sister, Rebekah.

Amity's smiled dropped as she gazed up at him, "I'm so sorry, Kol." He looked at her with confused eyes, "I should have stopped him from daggering you."

"No, no," He held her hands in his, "Leo, It's okay, don't be sorry. New century, new starts, right?"

"Right." She nodded at him, letting her hands slip from his, "Well I have to go see my cousin and show her that i'm not dead." Kol grinned and nodded, she stopped him from walking inside by calling out his name, "Oh, Kol!" He stopped and rose an eyebrow, "It's Amity now."

He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes, "I don't know anything of this Amity, you are Eleiona Teaslyn." He tilted his head at her, "So Leo I shall call you." With that he slammed the door.


	14. Anything?

Amity knocked on the door and it swung open not too many moments later. She looked up and nodded, "Stefan."

He nodded back at her and paused, "...I don't know what I should call you."

"I guess you remember me then, you can just call me Amity." She rolled her eyes at him, as he stayed silent, "Will you move now, I wanna see my cousin."

He stepped to the side a small amount and Amity squeezed in, "Amity!" Elena ran up to Amity and gripped her shoulders, "I was so worried about you."

_1492_

_As soon a Eleiona entered the cottage Katherine ran up to her, engulfing her in a tight hug, "Sister, I was so worried I feared Klaus had killed you."_

"_I am fine." Leo glanced behind Katherine to see Rose and Trevor rushing around. Rose came up and was pulling Katherine towards a room, "What's going on?"_

"_Klaus and his people have found us, they are coming for me." Leo shook her head tears filling her eyes as Rose slammed the door, blocking Eleiona and Katherine from eachother._

"_But no one was following me," Leo yelled, "I told him I didn't know where you were."_

"_Klaus is always one step ahead of everyone, Leo." Rose spat at her, "You know that."_

_Just before Eleiona could say another word a loud crashing sound came from the room Katherine was in. Leo quickly ran to the door and swung it open, "Katherine!" Leo ran up to Katherines dangling form trying to pull her down, "Katherine, why would you do this to me?"_

"_Leo, stop." Rose ran up behind her and pulled her out of the room as Trevor got Katherine down and untied the rope from her neck, "We can not stay here they will kill us," She said wiping Leos tears away, "We have to leave."_

"_No," Leo yanked her hand out of Rose's, shaking her head, "I won't leave her! I can not leave my sister."_

"_Come on, Eleiona." Trevor was yelling with the cottage door open, they could hear people yelling in the distance._

"_I'm not going with you, I will stay here with her." Leo went into the room and sat down beside Katherine, holding her close. She didn't know that Rose had given her vampire blood and that Katherine would soon wake up as one._

_Leo only sat there for a couple of moments before drying her eyes and deciding to go through the medicine cabinet. She found a strychnine poisoning that witches would normally use in their spells and downed the whole bottle. She laid there for about 5 minutes before she fell into a deep sleep that she knew she wouldn't wake up from. She could feel her breathing become shallow and her heartbeat was so slow, someone was shaking her._

"_Leo, please wake up!" It was Katherine, she was awake and in transition, "Please I'm alive!"_

_Katherine didn't know much about being a vampire, she didn't know she could feed Leo her blood to possibly heal her or turn her into one. She gave one last cry out to Eleiona before she heard people extremely close to the cottage and she both sisters would assume one another were dead. Klaus had seen someone flee from the Cottage and sent his men after the speeding person. His vampire ears could still hear one faint, dying heartbeat from inside the Cottage and he wasn't letting the person go. He quickly entered the cottage and followed the heartbeat to see Leo laying on the bed, he could smell the scent of the toxic poison billowing out of her pours. He didn't shake her and cry out like Katherine had done when she had first woken up; He knew she didn't stand a chance to live._

_He sped towards her, quickly taking her into his arms, "You aren't getting out of this that easy, Eleiona." He ripped open the vein in his wrist and put it to her mouth, letting the blood flow down her throat. Seconds later he felt her heart stop. It surprised him when his breath came out in a gasp, he felt a deep pain in his heart. He wasn't sure if it was because the love of his life had just died in his arms or because his wolf side was screaming out somewhere inside of him that his mate was dead._

_Elijah ran through the door and saw Klaus holding Leo, he was looking down at her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other clutched her hand, "She is dead."_

_Klaus slowly looked up at his brother and nodded after a moment, "Yes, but not for long."_

_Klaus got up from the bed, carrying Leo close to his chest, "You have turned her into a vampire, brother?"_

_He didn't turn back to his brother, instead he continued to walk out of the cottage, "I could not let her go, I love her." That's the last thing Elijah heard before Klaus sped off towards their home. He carefully laid Leo on his bed and sat on the chair across the room, making sure all windows were covered. He sat there staring at Leo for about half an hour, He sat leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Suddenly Leo shot up from the bed with a loud gasp, she looked over and saw Klaus eyeing her intently._

_She scrunched her eyebrows together, "I'm alive,"_

_Klaus shook his head, keeping the same expression on his face, "Not necessarily." She looked at him for a moment before jumping up on the bed and bolting for the door. Just before she could reach out and open the door, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and twirled her body away from the door, "Don't do that." He whispered in her ear loosening his tight grip, his voice was vicious "Don't make me regret falling in love with someone as indecisive as you more than I already do."_

_Eleiona stood unmoving in his grasp and let out a deep, shaking breath, "What have you done to me?"_

_Klaus turned her in his arms and cupped her jaw, "I saved you."_

_She tried to step out of his grip but it was no use, she felt weak and most of all thirsty a deep hunger inside of her, "People do not drink poison in hopes to be saved, Niklaus."_

_He smiled and slid his hands down to tightly grasp her shoulders, "Well men who can save their lovers do not stand by and watch them die."_

"_I wish you had let me die." She whispered, looking down from his face._

_Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her remark, "Oh, Leo darling," he put a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him and kept a firm grip on her shoulder, "You are dead."_

_She looked taken aback at his remark as he stared down at her. A knock interrupted their staring contest, and Klaus opened the door to reveal a maid. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered a few words before gripping her shoulders, leading her towards Leo. He stared at Leo for a moment before his eyes turned into the demon red they had been the night before and his fangs elongated, "What are you doing?"_

_Before Eleiona could reach out and stop him he had bit into the maids neck, making a sickly sound. She could see his adam's apple bob as he drank from her neck and he pulled away, not a drop of blood on his face; He knew how to not make a mess. There was still blood pouring from the maids neck and Leo didn't realize that she had been staring at it, her body inching towards the gushing blood, "Do you feel it?" He eyes snapped over to Klaus, his voice was just a whisper, "Don't fight it Leo," He gripped the maids arm harder, pulling her more towards Leo, "Drink."_

_Leo took a deep breath, trying to ignore the deep pressure in the back her throat; the hunger, "I can't."_

_Klaus gave her a serious look, "You have to," he reached his hand out towards her, shaking his head, "I'm not giving you a choice."_

_She let her hand grip with his and her eyes looked pained, "Why?"_

_A broken look crossed Klaus's face, a look Eleiona had never seen before, "Because I do not think I could live without you and if you do not drink you will die."_

_He looked just as defeated as she felt, she stepped forward the smell of blood clouding her brain. She didn't even remember attaching herself to the woman's neck. After the first drop of blood hit her tongue, her gums ached as she felt the sharper canines rupture from beneath them. Her eyes burned for a moment as she felt veins began to swim underneath them, She was draining the woman dry and Klaus was going to let her do it. The woman's legs gave out and Leo slowly fell on her knees to the ground with her, the grey and black dress she had on puffing around her. Finally, the last drop seeped into Eleiona's mouth and she let go of the maid letting her limp body roll away. Leo sat on the floor looking down at her hands and she could feel the blood drying around her mouth._

"_I killed her." She hadn't turned off her feeling and compassion for humans yet; she was letting her guilt take her over._

_Klaus squatted down in front of her, bringing a damp cloth to her mouth wiping away the blood that was around her mouth, "Turn it off, Leo." He whispered, "You don't need it any more, do you want to know why?" She looked at him and nodded, he knew the words he was going to say was going to make her turn her emotions off, "Because everyone you love is dead."_

_Eleiona shook her head and her brain was keeping her eyes from stinging, it was turning off her humanity, "No, my family in Bulgaria-"_

"_Is dead." He cupped her face with both hands, "Your mother is dead, your father is dead," She shook her head, gripping his wrists with her hands, "And your sister is dead."_

_Just like that her humanity and any feelings towards anything human was gone, "What will I do now?"_

_Klaus smiled, his dimples deep in his face, "That's the beauty of it, Eleiona." He stood up and gripped both her hands in his, standing her up as well, "You are free, you can do anything you want."_

_Eleiona raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"_

_He nodded a small smirk on his face, he knew where this was going. He knew what kind of vampire she would be from the moment he met her, "Anything."_

_Eleiona sped out of the door and Klaus kept a good pace behind her, not following when she went into the kitchen, "Brother, has Eleiona transitioned?"_

_Elijah walked down the staircase at a normal pace and froze at the bottom when the sound of screams echoed from the kitchen area. Klaus smiled, his lover, his mate a true ripper just like he knew she would be, "She most certainly has, brother."_

"I'm fine, Elena." Amity gathered her 'cousin' in her arms in a warm hug. All this remembering really had her questioning what Elena really was to her. Denika had said that she would still be Amity and that Elena would still be her cousin, but as far back as she went she could be Elenas Great aunt. Amity didn't really feel like Amity anymore, she felt like Leo, Eleiona Teaslyn Petrova.

"Stefan told me about what happened with coffin and everything." Amity nodded at her, glancing over at Stefan with a raised eyebrow; that was supposed to be her story to tell, "What are you going to do now?"

Amity rose an eyebrow and shrugged, "What do you mean? I just got my memories back, what about it?"

Elena gave her a confused look as stepped away from Amity, "Well you're not going back to the originals house are you?" Elena leaned her head forward a little in question, "You are going to help us fight them off right?"

Amity stepped away from Elena as well, glancing behind her at Stefan, Alaric, and Damon, "Of course i'm going back there." Elena scoffed in response, "It's where I belong, Elena. They are like family to me, Katherine is my sister."

"Like family to you!" Elena yelled in her usual whiny voice, "I'm your family Amity, you are not the big badass Eleiona Petrova anymore." She spat with a fact tone, "You are human just like me, and they would kill you just like they would kill me." Elena growled, "You're acting like a heartless bitch, just like Katherine."

"You wanna know what, Elena?" Amity stepped up to her, looking into her eyes. They were so close that their noses were practically touching and in all truth Amity looked intimidating as hell, "I am Eleiona Petrova," She tilted her head smiling at Elena, "You don't know them like I know them," Amity brought her hands up and roughly pushed Elena, Damon sped forward before Elena could hit the ground, "And don't talk about my fucking sister like that, bitch."

Amity took a step back getting ready to walk out of the door when Stefan stepped forward giving her a wary look, "I think you should leave."

Amity smirked and gave a nod with her head, "I think I was just leaving." He walked behind her and leaned in the doorway when she fully walked out, she turned to him with that Eleiona smirk still on her face, "It's a good thing you changed your hair, it really did look funny in the 20's." He rolled his eyes at her as she chuckled and got the keys from her pocket, "Hopefully I'll see you soon, Stefan." She winked before getting into the car. Damn Petrovas.


	15. Why do you do this, Eleiona?

Leo sighed as she pulled up in front of the originals home; she felt secluded. Something was pulling her to go out and do something reckless, but what could she possibly do? She was only human. She walked into the house to see all of the originals draped on the couches looking exhausted, like their day had been very eventful.

"What happened to you?" No one responded to her so she walked over to the closest person, which was Rebekah, and smacked her on the side of the head, "Hey!" she yelled at her, finally catching Rebekahs attention and repeated herself, " What happened?"

Rebekah glared at her and many people would have been surprised that she didn't do anything farther than a glare to Leo for smacking her in the head, "Mother came, she wants us to be a family again." Rebekah groaned and glared at Klaus, "We are all a little shocked right now, we were all told mother was dead."

"You guys have a shit load of family issues," Leo walked over and sat on Klaus's lap, leaning her head against the armrest and eyeing his covered face, "You know that?"

He removed his hands from his face and threw one arm over her lap while his other elbow supported him on the armrest, "It's all Niks fault."

"Well Bekah none of us will argue with you on that," Kol said smirking as Klaus sent a deadly glare his way, "Will we, Leo?"

Leo stared at Kol for a minute before looking back at Klaus and shaking her head at the question, "Nope."

"Awh," Klaus pouted, "What have I ever done to you?"

"You can't be serious, I recall to. many things to say so let's talk about the latest thing you have done to me. " Leo scoffed and saw Klaus's completely serious face, "You had me reborn, I'm a sex fiend stuck in a virgin body."

His face dropped as did everyone elses and a chorus of "Ohs." echoed through the room.

"Sucks for you." Kol chuckled patting her leg, "That's gonna be fun for both of you."

Leo glared at him and threw a pillow at him, "Not my fault at all," She pointed at Klaus, "He did it to me."

"No," Klaus shook his head at her chuckling, "You could have lost that at any point in your life and you chose not to."

Leo groaned and scrunched her nose, "I know! how was I born so innocent?" All the originals nodded as if they had the same disbelief, "Me. Innocent."

"Certainly not." Elijah murmured, disagreeing with her being innocent, "And you don't listen very well you know that? We might have family issues, but you act like a damn toddler."

_1495_

_Leo grinned as the woman did exactly what she had compelled her to do; Stand still, don't move a muscle. She never compelled her meals to be quiet, the screams just made everything so much better; it was the best part about being a ripper for her. She was on her 8th kill and right before she could sink her teeth into the woman's neck, she was ripped away. She knew it couldn't have been Klaus who was disrupting her meal, if anything he would have sat back and watched like it was a theater play, "Enough, Leo."_

_Of course, Elijah. The humanity filled original, who always did what was right. He didn't even kill people, he would compel people to 'donate blood', "Elijah, I'm just getting started."_

_She faked whined with a chuckle, but was quickly cut off when he had yanked her hair making her head jerk back, "I said enough," For the last 3 years he had been like an older brother to her, trying to help her decipher right from wrong. He believed that though she was bitchy, she had good reason to be, but Klaus had just over corrupted her almost beyond repair, "How would you like it if I ripped your neck out?"_

"_I'd be fine with it," She said breaking out of his grasp and turning to face him, "Nothing I couldn't handle."_

"_Why do you do this, Eleiona?" He tilted his head as he watched her face, his question had shown a slight effect in her posture, "Hmm?_

"_I get bored." She shrugged and avoided his eyes, hating how weak Elijah could always make her feel._

"_Or you want to make Klaus proud." Her eyes slowly slid back to lock with his, "Leo, he will love you know matter what."_

"_It's not that," Leo growled, closing her eyes in a deep sigh for a moment, "Like I said, I just get bored sometimes."_

_Elijah didn't believe her at all and spat, "Well maybe you should reconsider how you control your boredom."_

_Leo smirked and shook her head, "And maybe you should reconsider trying to tell me what to do," She sped behind the woman who was still standing in her compelled position and yanked her head to the side, "You should know by now, I won't listen to you."_

_He flinched as Leos teeth made a crunching sound as they entered the woman's neck. Elijah didn't waste anytime he sped towards the two and ripped Leo away from her neck once more and threw her back. He quickly fed the woman his blood, compelling her to forget what had happened and to run, "Relax brother, she is only having fun."_

_Elijah turned away to see Kol walking with his arm wrapped around Leos waist. Some of her bones were popping back into place and the two stopped infront of him, Leo stared him down, "Are you challenging me?"_

_She looked down and bit her lip as she pushed her collar bone back into it's normal place and the skin it had poked thru healed. She looked back up at Elijah with the same look, "What would you do if I was 'lijah?"_

_He stepped forward a little bit more unintimidated by her words, "I wouldn't recommend it." He could beat her in seconds, he was an original he could not be beaten, "I love you, Leo, but I refuse to tolerate your needless killing."_

_He sped off and Kol turned to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't listen to him."_

_She scoffed and grinned at him, "I wasn't planning to." She locked her arm with his, "Don't you know me at all?"_

_He smiled back at her, but it faltered moments later, "Leo, you know I love you...right?"_

_She scrunched her eyebrows at Kol, but continued to walk with their arms linked, "Yes, I love you as well."_

"_I just..." He paused, choking on his words, "As much as I justify killing people for fun, don't go around doing it because you think it will make Klaus happy."_

"_Kol-" She bit the inside of her cheek, "It's not like that."_

"_I know, Leo, I believe you do it for fun." He smiled reassuringly at her, "I'm just letting you know that if there ever comes a time where you don't want to kill people the way you do, you don't have to." He unlinked his arm with hers and rubbed her back as their home came into view, "No one will judge you if you ever decide to turn your feelings back on." **Klaus would.**_

"_I'm not planning to turn them back on for a very long time, I have nothing outside of you and your siblings; Why would I need humanity anyways?" She shrugged as they walked into the house. She passed by the mirror in the sitting area, there was a patch of blood at the top of her dress and dried blood on her collar bone._

_A hand reached out and ran their fingers across it, she turned to see Klaus looking down at the dried blood, "What happened, love?"_

_His voice was soft, a tone that he only seemed to ever use with her. She glanced behind him to see Elijah leaning against the mantel of the fireplace his solemn eyes locked with hers and she averted her eyes back to Klaus, "Just a little accident, humans can just be so feisty sometimes."_

_He smiled at her and cupped her jaw, "Let's go get you cleaned up." _

_She nodded at him and he took her hand leading her out of the room, she gave a close lipped smile, "Goodnight, Elijah."_

Klaus's jaw dropped and his eyes were in disbelief, "You did that to her?"

"It really wasn't that big of a deal, Klaus." Elijah shrugged, "Plus she was draining the whole town."

"You broke her collarbone by throwing her like she was a rag doll!" Klaus growled, Leo rolled her eyes and shook her head at the other Originals.

"It healed right back up, it was 600 years ago get over it." Leo said nonchalantly, "He was doing the right thing anyways. There were massacres every night in that town, how did noone question it?"

Rebekah chuckled and glanced up from filing her nails, "I wish people were still like that these days," she huffed, "Now we have that stupid rule mother made, no feeding on the townspeople."

Kol nodded in agreement, "Yeah now we have to live off of these!" Kol whined, holding up a half empty blood bag, "I've always prefered fresh blood."

Rebekah looked at Leo and smiled, "We can all secretly feed on Leo, yeah?" she jokingly suggested.

"Yeah, you can be our own little blood bag." Kol chuckled, him and Rebekah both enjoying themselves.

Leo glanced up at Klaus's face and saw him glaring daggers at his siblings, "Your jokes are not funny."

Eleiona grinned, "I think they are hilarious." Sarcasm was dripping in her voice, "I might have taken you up on you offer to feed on me if you didn't have that snitch of a brother."

Rebekah threw her hands up in the air, "Amen, someone agrees with me."

"Where is Finn anyways?" Leo asked, glancing around at everyone, "I haven't seen him since we opened the coffin and he was looking like Captain Hook."

She felt Klaus laugh and everyone else joined in, "As far away from us as possible." Rebekah rolled her eyes, Finn had always hated being a Vampire. Which really makes you wonder why he hated being in that coffin so much, it's not like he's any happier unneutralized, "Such a mother's boy- Anyways off the subject of my arse of a brother, we need to go dress shopping for the ball."

Leo shook her head confused, "Ball?"

"Yeah, mother wants to have a housewarming party." Rebekah shrugged hopping up from her seat.

Leo sucked her teeth and looked out Klaus, "Doesn't it seem a little odd? She's been in a coffin for so long and the first thing she wants to do is throw a party."

All of the originals stopped and stared at her for a moments before Klaus shook his head at her thought, "No, I wouldn't question it."

* * *

><p>So yess she goes by EleionaLeo now (: I hope you all enjoy!


	16. When will you turn her?

_1732_

_Eleiona stormed into the living room of the house her veins were swimming underneath her eyes and her fangs were out to play. She sped towards Klaus before he could even realize she was in the room, "You are a liar, Niklaus."_

_Her hand was wrapped around his neck and his gaze on her was hard as he ripped her hand away from his neck, "Leo, calm down."_

_He looked into her red eyes, she hadn't been a ripper for at least 100 years now, but anyone could tell that she was going to be very close to breaking her streak tonight. She reached forward a smacked him as hard as she could, "How could you?"_

_His face had stayed in the direction her slap had sent it for a couple of moments before he let a small annoyed chuckle. He had a small smile on his face when he looked back up at her, it faded just as quick as he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, "Who do you think you are?"_

_They were both breathing heavily, Klaus because he was angry that she would touch him in such a way and Eleiona because she was trying to hold the tears inside, "You killed my family, it was you."_

_Klaus kept his eyes locked with hers and watched as the tears fell from her eyes for the first time in over 250 years, "When did you turn it back on?" His voice was almost sympathetic and he had to stop himself from reaching out to hold her, she looked so pitiful. She was silent, "It was when you stopped ripping towns to pieces wasn't it?"_

_"What does it matter to you, Klaus?" Her eyes had snapped to look into his, "You do not feel and you do not care, right? Don't question whether I have humanity or not when you don't have any of your own."_

_He was boiling inside, but he was slowly trying to calm himself down for her sake; which was hard because she was pissing him off, "What triggered it?"_

_"Katerina." She whispered a few more tears leaking out of her swollen eyes. That's when Klaus knew Eleiona had found out Katherine didn't die that night, she had come back as a vampire. "You told me...she was dead."_

_They eyed each other for a moment, both obviously pissed off and after Klaus' response to her she was about to lose it, "I didn't say in what way, sweetheart."_

_Leo growled and grabbed Klaus by his shirt, throwing him across the room. You could barely see him hit the wall as quickly as he rebounded and ran towards her, he growled into her face, "Think about what you are doing and who you are messing with Eleiona Teaslyn." His grip was hard on her forearms and she winced as she felt the bones underneath her thick skin crack, it made a sickening sound. "I have more compassion in my body for you than I have ever had for anyone in my entire life." Both of their fangs were out now and their vampire eyes were completely locked, "I would let you get away with a lot of things I wouldn't let anyone get away with even thinking about, but do not test me."_

_"You did this to me." Her voice was soft and it cracked as she fought to hold the tears back again, she didn't want to appear any weaker than she already did, "I've killed thousands of people just for you, just to make you proud."_

_Her knees began to give out and she fell on her knees, Klaus fell with her. He still had his grip on her arms, but lightened up so her bones could heal, "I won't argue with you on that, Leo." He admitted. Leo was surprised at the softness of his voice and how honest he was being, "I have been so selfish with you." He slid his hands down her arm and held her hands, staring at them as they clasped together. He let his fangs sink back into his teeth and his eyes went back to normal, Leo followed not too far behind. His face was always so angelic when he was sincere, that was one of the many things that made it so easy for her to forgive him.._

_"What do you mean?" She whispered back, feeling his hands tighten around hers, but not enough to hurt._

_"I turned it back on when I met you." Klaus scrunched his eyebrows together, remembering how it felt to care for a human for the first time in so long, "Then you tried to kill yourself and I saved you. When you were a vampire, it was still so hard for me to turn it back off. I ended up giving it all to those feelings, compassion, and humanity." He sighed and brought her hands up to his face kissing her knuckles, "You just didn't know what to do with all that humanity. I'm so sorry, Eleiona." He let go of one of her hands and reached her face to wipe away the rest of her tears, "You are still so human so fragile and easily broken."_

Klaus ran his hands over his face as he sighed, he had been remembering things pieces by pieces. He was really beginning to understand how much he really loved Leo, he wouldn't have tolerated someone yelling at him like that; If it were anyone else he would have ripped their head off without a second thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Kol sat beside Klaus on the couch, Leo and Rebekah had only been gone about an hour shopping for dresses.

"Just remembering things." He sighed and leaned his head back, "It's easier to remember when she's not around, she just distracts me so much."

Anyone could hear the grin in his voice and Kol chuckled at his brother. Leo was an easy way for the any of the originals to bond, they all loved her so she was one thing they could agree on. "When will you turn her? She is only getting older you know."

That's one thing Klaus hadn't thought about it, mostly because he didn't want to, "I don't think I am going to."

"Brother, you have to." Kol countered. He didn't want Leo to get older, he wanted her to be the way he had always remembered; Stay young, look the same, have the same vibrancy. He felt it would be selfish of any of them to let her lose that.

"No, I don't." He said glaring at Kol, "You saw what a great ripper Leo could be, but you didn't see how broken she was behind closed doors." Klaus was being serious, Kol could tell and Elijah had heard what Klaus had said as he walked into the room, he almost wanted to give his brother a round of applause for not being afraid to express how much he cared for Leos feelings, "Being a vampire broke her in the worst ways so don't get any ideas, Kol."

He held his hands up in defense, "I won't." He rose from the couch and turned to Klaus with a look just as serious, "Just remember, brother, you only get one mate."

He walked out of door and Klaus groaned running his fingers thru his hair, Kol was right; Eleiona is his one and only, "He is right."

He nodded his head as Elijah walked up from behind him, "I know, Elijah."

"None of us are trying to force you to do anything that you don't want to do." Elijah clasped his hands together, "But she is not human in her head, Niklaus." Elijah was being honest and he was right just as Kol had been, "Leo has over 400 years of being a vampire and drinking human blood in her head. Honestly, I don't want it to drive her crazy."

Klaus' eyebrows rose, he had never thought of her situation that way, "I will turn her, but not yet." He nodded, "I'm not ready."**  
><strong>

* * *

><strong>Big drama is about to go down!<strong>


	17. Where is Leo?

"Where is Leo?" Klaus grumbled from beside Rebekah as he watched the other people dance on the ballroom floor, "You probably drank from her, didn't you? You killed her and just don't want to tell me."

"Nick," She hissed in her british tone, "I can't be around you a second longer, you are far too annoying."

"You too Bekah," He yelled after her, "Yeah go on, go fall for your mor-" He had to stop himself from completing his sentence, not only because he was in a room full of humans, but because Leo- his beautiful mate Eleiona was a mortal. He wouldn't dare insult her in even the tiniest way.

"You seem worried, brother." Elijah stepped up beside his brother with his hands clasped together around a glass, "What's going on?"

"Eleiona..." Klaus tried his best to unlock his jaw, but he was having the worst feeling in his gut that he didn't like, "She's not here."

"She's probably just fashionably late, Niklaus." He placed a firm grip on Klaus' shoulder,trying to muster up a small smile. He was feeling a little uneasy that he wasn't there to as much as he didn't was to admit it, "Loosen up, she is fine. She is the strongest woman I have ever met, I trust if she runs into trouble your scent on her will take care of it."

Klaus heard his words Elijah said them almost like he was trying to convince himself too. Klaus couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing as he glanced around the filled ballroom, "Someone is missing and it's not just Eleiona."

He took a deep breath, Damon. He has always liked messing with Klaus and his last encounter with Leo, from what Klaus had heard, was not pleasant. He shook his head and his lips went into a thin line, nope. There Damon was, of course, glued to Elenas side with a firm smirk on his face. Kol, maybe it was Kol that was missing. He always did like to steal Leo away and find some mess for the two of them to get into...nope. Kol was standing with Rebekah in the doorway of the ballroom smirking- funny because he never really got along with Rebekah. She was the sister he had forgotten when Eleiona came along, in his words, "The sister he never had." He glanced up to the top of the stairs, his mother stood leaning on the rail. Her amber eyes scanning the party just had Klaus had been, and then it hit him a growl escaping his throat.

Elijahs eyebrows scrunched together and quickly asked, "What is it brother? What is wrong?"

"Where's mommy's little boy?" Klaus growled noticing that Finn was gone. That wasn't what had made him growl, what made him growl was the fact that someone had stepped over the boundary of his territory.

"Finn?" Elijah question, his eyes roaming around, "I haven't seen him all night, what does he have to do with this?"

"Someone just stepped over their boundary with Eleiona." Klaus growled again, resisting to clutch the champagne glass in his hand so tight that it would break. He could feel someone else's blood flowing through Leos veins and it really pissed him off, "They fed her their blood."

He slammed the glass down onto the nearest table and took off towards the door, "Klaus!" Elijah yelled from behind him, sitting his glass down as well, "Niklaus!"

Elijah was keeping his pace behind Klaus until they were outside and sped in front of him, "Move out of my way, Elijah."

"Where are you going, what is going on?" He questioned, gripping Klaus' shoulders so he couldn't move.

"Nick?" He glanced behind him to see the Rebekah and Kol had followed, being nosey as always.

"He has her, I can feel it." At first they were all shaking their heads almost wanting to laugh, but then they saw the tears gathering in his eyes and how heavy he was breathing, "He fed her his blood and I don't know what he is going to do to her."

"Who, brother?" Kol stepped beside Elijah and gazed at his brother, "Who is going to do what to who?"

Kol was genuinely confused, "Finn, he has Eleiona I know he does and he might-" before Klaus could finish his sentence a feeling pierced his heart and his fangs came out without warning. He remembered this feeling, he felt it the same night Eleiona had died in his arms for the first time. A deadly growl roared out of him as he felt a part of him die, "No!" He yelled as he took of running, something in his werewolf side guiding him. His golden eyes were eager to see her face as he let himself be controlled by whatever it was that was inside of him.

He had made it just in time to see her body drop from Finns arms, her ballroom gown sprawling out around her as she fell. She looked the exact same way she had the night he found her lying on the bed when she had decided to kill herself. He caught her before she could hit the ground and a sobb racked out of his body, "Niklaus?" Kol called his name as he ran up to see him on the ground with Eleiona in his arms, "Finn, what have you done?"

Rebekah ran up beside him and tears immediately welled into her eyes as she saw Leo dead on the ground. She glared at Finn but couldn't help but notice something behind him -Stefan with a stake in hand. He shushed her with his finger as he crept up behind Finn, ready to stake him, before he could do it Sage appeared and knocked him onto the stairs.

"Finn, the stake!" She yelled as Stefan moaned from the impact of hitting the ground, Elena ran out of the door with a crossbow and shot it at Finn.

Kol picked up the stake from beside Stefan and just when Stefan thought he was done for Kol grinned at him and sped in front of Finn, "This is for Leo," He plunged the stake into Finns stomach, "She was more like family to me than you ever were."

Everyone stepped back as they watched Finn turn grey from the stake and burst into flames, "I know you weren't ready for this, Niklaus. At least she is alive, she will just wake up a vampire, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I am aware that if a original vampire is killed his whole bloodline will die. Enjoy (: Sorry it's short, I had a kidney stones...17 years old with a kidney stone go figure<strong>


	18. Did it work?

Something wasn't sitting well with Klaus. Everyone was telling him to keep calm, Leo would wake up and she would be a vampire, he had already fed her blood so her transition had begun, but she hadn't woken up. As much as he wanted to believe it, he simply couldn't. He still felt this agonizing ache in his chest as if she were dying, which she would be if she were turning into a vampire, but this feeling didn't happen the last time he had went through this. He was calmed as he drove towards Denikas shop, it was only until Kol glanced back at Eleiona from his spot in the front seat and his face grew pale and his pupils dilated to an extreme size.

"Kol?" Klaus questioned, but Kols head didn't snap away from looking at Leo. He looked like he was about to start crying as he crawled into the back seat with her, "Kol, what are you doing?"

"Niklaus." He breathed out, and Klaus could see him shake his head in disbelief as he stared down at Leo, "Her skin is turning grey."

Klaus didn't even glance back to look, he couldn't; he didn't want to see her in that state. Instead he slammed on the gas and hoped that he could make it Denikas before Leo was ash. When they pulled up in front of the store, Klaus was hesitant to even get out of the car and get Leo. He didn't know if he could handle it.

He stepped out of the drivers side and opened the door to the backseat. Sure enough her skin was turning grey painfully slow, but it wasn't so bad to the point to where it was cracking, "Hurry go get Denika, Kol. I'll get Leo inside."

He carefully picked her up and carried her inside, sitting her on the same couch he had put her on the first time he had met her when she was Amity. He wished he could go back to that day, he could honestly say he wouldn't have taken her that day if he knew it would have ruined her life.

"Klaus, what is Kol going on about Elei- Oh my god." She ran to Leos side in panic, brushing her hair off her face.

"Help her, Denika," Klaus pleaded, he was trying to be strong. He didn't want to break down, he didn't have the time for it, "Help her she is dying."

"Tell me what happened." Denika said in hurry, hoping Klaus would hurry with his answer as well.

"Finn turned her I don't know why and then Kol killed Finn, now-" Denika cut him off.

"Finn turned her and now he is dead?" She questioned as Kol and Klaus nodded at her, "When an original dies their whole bloodline dies, any vampire Finn created dies."

"She wasn't a vampire yet when Finn died." Klaus pleaded again, "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No, Klaus." She sighed and Klaus could tell she was trying to hold her tears inside as well.

"We have to do something, do a spell or something." Klaus began to pace across the floor in front of the couch where Leo laid becoming greyer by the second, "Please Denika, I am begging you. Make her like me or save her, I don't care. I will take any option, I will do anything I have to."

"I know you will, I know." She said gripping his shoulder, "I'm going to try to make her into a hybrid, I can't guarantee if it will work."

"Please Denika, I love her." He bit his lip, and whispered, "I never told her enough and she deserves to know how much I love her."

Denika nodded and clasped both of Klaus' hand in hers, "I love her too, Klaus." She nodded, Leo was like a daughter her and she always had been, "I will try my hardest. I need your blood and you to leave me to my business."

Klaus had given her a vile of his blood and nervously sat in the car. His foot tapping on the gas pedal, "Brother?"

Klaus rose his head to look at Kols tear stained eyes, "What, Kol?"

Kol took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, "What will we do without her?" He questioned and looked back at Klaus, "She's like a sister to me, I don't know if I could bare to lose her."

"I don't know." Klaus took a shaky breath and failed to realize that this is the first time he was actually getting along with Kol in decades. That's just what Leo did though, she brought people together -even when she wasn't alive and on the brink of death she managed to bring people together.

Klaus jumped when he heard a knock on the window and rolled it down to see Elijah with Rebekah, "Sage is dead..."

Klaus could have died then and there. If Sage was dead and every other person Finn had created then that meant that Eleiona was gone too, "I want to go see, but I'm scared she's my mate, I don't think I will know how to function without her."

That was the first time Klaus had ever admitted of being scared of anything since his father. He was scared to walk through the door to Denikas shop and see nothing but ashes where Leo once laid, "Niklaus." Elijah opened the door and placed his hand on his brother's arm, "We are all scared,"

Elijah helped Klaus out of the car and the group slowly walked into Denikas shop. The first thing they saw was Denika towering over Leos body. Leo was still there, but she wasn't there, "Did it work?"

Denika turned to look at Klaus, the tears leaking freely from her eyes, "No, I'm so sorry." She whispered, "She's not waking up like she should be."

Klaus felt himself break in half, he was numb and he couldn't believe his Eleiona was dead. His mate, the woman who was supposed to have his children and roam the earth with him for eternity, "Nik?"

Rebekah put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off, "Do you still have the coffin?"

Everyone's head snapped to look at him, Elijah stepped forward, "Are you going to drag her around in a coffin like you did to the rest of us or are you going to lay her to rest?"

Klaus glared at him and painfully watched as Denika pulled the shiny black coffin out of the back room, "I'm going to put her in the tomb." He said through gritted teeth, "I want to be able to visit her whenever I want, I won't ever be able to...let her go."

Klaus leaned forward and picked Leo up and placed her inside of the coffin. He stepped back as Denika crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't believe this is happening." Kol muttered as he held his hands over his face and walked out of the store.

Before Denika could close the coffin Klaus spoke up, "Wait!" He stepped forward grabbing Leos hand and digging in his pocket. He pulled out her wedding band from his pocket and placed it on her ring finger before closing the coffin for good.

&&&  
>The end. Sequel or not? I have a couple of plans for one...?<p> 


	19. Sequel

**I don't know why I never posted this on here! I actually have posted a sequel on here called 'Tied to me' so if you want you can go check that out & hopefully leave me so feedback please?**

**I appreciate all of the support I got on this story it really meant a lot, so I think every single one of you ((:**


End file.
